Path of Darkness
by MasterCyclonis
Summary: History of Master Cyclonis and how she came to be "The Master". Starting from when she was a child to around the end of "Age of Heroes p2". I am trying to keep it as close to the show as I can character wise. Note: I am a huge Master CyclonisXDark Ace shipper so there may be hints of that in this fic. Rated T for violence/gore.
1. Path Of Darkness

**Path of Darkness**

Hello everyone! This is my my first fic. Please don't be too harsh! I am more a script writer than a story teller so my stories are very plot hole filled as the way I write are imagined from a film makers point of view not as a novelist point of view!

Review please, tell me how I did!

I own none of the characters or Storm Hawks

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Prologue

A young girl sits in an obscenely large, cold metal throne. The girl hummed a tune to herself whilst playing with a ragged looking doll whose head and limbs had gone floppy and one of the eyes had fallen off. She didn't care, she treasured him anyway.

Aged only 4 she has seen war, death and destruction. The girl was surely entally scarred inside.

She clutches at her stuffed doll as a soft, wise voice speaks from behind.

"Cyclonis, it's time for your crystal studies". A familiar voice calls out.

The young Cyclonis tilts her head to face the elder in front of her.

The elder was a tall figure, long talon-like fingernails painted purple, long robes which draped on the floor, the elder wore a similar spiked collar to her, only much bigger.

"Yes grandmother". Cyclonis replied, shuffling forward from the throne and jumping down from it.

Her grandmother had always taken care of her ever since her mother had died, although she couldn't really remember her mother.

Her father paid very little attention to her as he was always busy, but he was the commander of Cyclonian battalion, which her grandmother told her was a very important role.

She hurried towards her grandmother and the wise-looking elder took her hand and guided her through the long halls of Cyclonia.

Cyclonis always felt so very small when walking around the Terra, the fleet of talons patrolling the corridors of her home made everything always feel industrial and not so homely, there were no other children her age on the Terra either.

As they passed through several halls, a tall, slim figure with jet black hair passed, Cyclonis released the grip of her grandmothers hand and sprinted over to the young man.

"Ace!" She called out, and plummeted herself into him and clutched at the young mans legs. He groaned a little as it was unexpected and he almost tripped as she launched herself into him.

"Ace, will you play chess with me?". She asked looking up in awe into his pale grey eyes, him into her violet.

He looked to his Master, Cyclonis' grandmother with a look of question.

"Cyclonis must attend her studies Dark Ace, you may see her later. You have your duties to attend to, I believe my son requests your assistance".

Dark Ace, he was the newest talon who had single handedly taken down the Storm Hawks and pledged allegiance to the Cyclonian empire. He had been given the highest honour of a general of the Cyclonian fleet, alongside Cyclonis' father himself.

Cyclonis didn't really know what that meant, she understood that Dark Ace had killed, but in her heart she felt it was for the right reasons as he was always so gentle towards her.

Dark Ace nodded. "Of course, right away Master."

He felt terrible, the small girl was partly the reason he betrayed the Storm Hawks, once he stepped foot into Cyclonia and saw the small child crying during the battle, he couldn't bare for any harm to come to her.

He looked down at the small figure clutching at his legs. "Later, I promise". He said with a half smile as the young Cyclonis was pulled from his legs by her grandmother and taken away to study.

Cyclonis looked behind to him and smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews would mean a lot!


	2. The Friendship

Chapter 2: The friendship.

\- Further establishing the friendship of Cyclonis and Dark Ace, showing a little of how their friendship and trust came to be as seen in the show!

Thank you to StormRocker and MrGreen.37 for being my only reviewers!

I do not own storm hawks or any of the characters

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young Cyclonis had just completed her studies and began to wander around Cyclonia.

Her grandmother had always allowed the girl to roam her empire freely, knowing that she was smart enough to look after herself. Her family had always been blessed with intellect, Cyclonis herself saw this as both a blessing and a curse.

Her grandmother also knew that if any harm came to the girl, the entire fleet of talons would be punished.

Cyclonis walked along a long corridor before coming to a brief halt, she spotted Dark Ace cleaning his skimmer in the hangar.

She walked in, doll in hand, his long feet dragging on the floor behind her.

"Ace I have finished my studying! Can we play now please?" She asked whilst looking up at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

Dark Ace turned and placed the sponge he was cleaning his tyres with into the water bucket. He hadn't finished the maintenance on his skimmer, but he felt bad ever saying no to her.

He smiled at Cyclonis and knelt down in front of her. "It would be my pleasure".

 _Only a boy himself 14 year old Dark Ace had seen this child at her most vulnerable. When the Storm Hawks and the rest of Sky Knights and their squadrens set to overthrow Cyclonia, he was amongst the battle on the Terra. He saw the child stood before him, crying, fearing for her life as she watched talon after talon fall from the sky. Why she was left alone he wasn't sure. Dark Ace knew he couldn't let something so innocent, so vulnerable just die, or be left orphaned. He remembered asking her where her parents were, and that's when he knew she was an heir to Cyclonia. He couldn't let the Storm Hawks kill the girls grandmother who she depended on, he did what he did on that faithful night to protect her, the child who didn't deserve to die._

He stood up, stretching his hand out, indicating for the girl to take it, and she did.

Cyclonis had trusted Dark Ace the moment she saw him, it was the war between Cyclonia and the entire Atmos. She remembered him asking her questions, trying to make her feel safe. She remembered him picking her up after hearing a large explosion, she had never felt more scared.

That night he'd brought her back to her grandmother, that was the night he swore his allegiance to Cyclonia. That was the night Cyclonis always knew she could trust Dark Ace, he didn't abandon her, he took her away from the terror and kept her safe.

Dark Ace and Cyclonis walked towards a large room, Cyclonis' bedroom. Too large for a child of her age to need, he always thought to himself.

The decor was dark purples, deep reds and with Cyclonias crest on most of the furniture, nothing personal that reflected Cyclonis whatsoever, she had very few toys aside the doll she carried.

On a table sat a glistening crystal chess set.

Cyclonis let go of Dark Ace hand and ran towards it, dropping her doll on the plush floor beneath them.

Dark Ace followed and sat with her as the pair began their game of chess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it's rather short, hopefully I've done this chapter some justice though! Review please!


	3. Love and Loss

Further developing Cyclonis' personality, this chapter set 6 years on now. So Cyclonis is around 10 years old at this point, not the age we all know her for just yet! All in good time!

Thank you to StormRocker again for reviewing!

And thank you to 37 for the constructive comments really appreciate it!

I don't own Storm Hawks or the characters

Review please!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The air was unsettling.

It was a painful, tragic day for Cyclonia.

The Master had passed away and the whole Terra had arranged a ceremony for her passing.

Cyclonis was distraught, her grandmother had taught her everything.

She looked to Dark Ace, she dare not to cry, crying was for the weak, her grandmother had taught her that, since the night of Cyclonias rising during the battle against the sky knights, it had been the last Cyclonis had ever cried.

Dark Ace placed a gentle hand on the young girls shoulder.

She looked down, forcing her tears back.

 _Why is he always so nice to me..._ Cyclonis thought to herself.

Cyclonis placed her beloved doll on her grandmothers, magnificent casket which was marked with the Cyclonian crest.

Cyclonis knew her life wouldn't be the same, still she had Dark Ace and her father to protect her and to guide her, but this was the first time she truly felt alone.

Her father, the heir to the Cyclonian throne, he had given Dark Ace the honour of taking his place, as the commander of Cyclonia, the highest rank a talon could hope to have.

"I could not have chosen a better replacement for myself, you have shown loyalty to the family and Cyclonia from the start Dark Ace, and I expect you to maintain that loyalty for as long as you draw breath". Her father spoke.

Dark Ace bowed to his master. "Of course Master, it would be my greatest honour". Dark Ace replied with a small smirk on his face.

 _Dark Ace, he had always wanted more, it was partly why he found it so easy to betray the Storm Hawks and how he killed his childhood friend Lightning Strike so easily. Dark Ace wanted more, he wanted more power and more command in Atmos, he wasn't getting it with the Storm Hawks, he was but a member of the team. Now he was finally a leader, this was finally his chance._

Dark Ace looked physically different, he had blossomed into a strong young man, his pale grey eyes were no more, his eyes were now a piercing crimson. And his body was much more toned and muscular.

Cyclonis always saw him as a strong figure, but now he definitely looked the part.

After the ceremony Cyclonis sat alone in her room, holding the queen chess piece in her hand, toying with it in her hand, oblivious to her surroundings.

Her head hurt, too many thoughts were spinning in her mind. Who was going to teach her if she failed? Who would advise her in her actions and keep her from straying from her studies?

Her father was a soldier, not a crystal master.

He had trained her in some light combat as a child, but Dark Ace had been the one to develop her sky-fu skills, they would often train together when Dark Ace was not working.

Her father never really paid her much attention anyway, not since her mother passed away. It was always her grandmother who devoted her attention to her, despite ruling the Terra.

Cyclonis set the chess piece down violently and screamed to herself, swiping the chest set onto the ground.

Dark Ace was preparing his skimmer, as new leader of the Cyclonian battalion. He was to lead the talons into an attack on Terra Merb and loot them for whatever crystals they had, on the orders of the Master.

Dark Ace led a huge fleet of talons and Cyclonian Destroyer ships into the skies.

His thoughts turned to Cyclonis, the young empress was suffering, he could feel it.

He had seen the girl grow up, growing up himself wit her.

Although, the more he thought about it, he never really saw any emotional side of her aside her gloating and joy when he had his ass handed to him by a child at chess.

She kept herself to herself, assuming her grandmother taught her this as he never saw her grandmother show any form of emotion, the woman was literally the meaning of emotionless.

He soared into the sky, preparing for the battle.

xxxxxxxxxxx

\- I feel this ones a bit messier, oh well, I tried. Reviews are appreciated!


	4. This is War

Helloo! So we are starting to get to where we know from the show!

Poor Cyclonis is becoming more emotionally unstable and paranoid now.

Bit more Dark Ace and Cyclonis' father establishment too.

Reason I don't want to name Cyclonis' grandmother/father is as they were never named so I don't want to take anything away from the shows feeling, and plus I don't want to feel like there's any OC's involved. Not a major fan of them myself. Each to their own I guess.

Anyway! Thank you again to StormRocker and 37 for being my only reviewers!

(Also if anyone wanted a voice actor/characteristic to imagine for Dark Ace's father [I imagine anyway] for him to be similar in voice/charactersistics of King Thranduil in Lord of The Rings (who was played by the fantastic Lee Pace!) just a little something to add.

xxxxxxxxxx

Cyclonis sat in her lab, clicking buttons on a large machine with spider like limbs that placed crystals into it with a click of a button. It was her storm engine.

The device was one of her grandmothers creation, a device which was used to harness the power of the storms. Cyclonis knew how to use it, she knew what she was missing from it...

The storm engine was something only Cyclonis and her grandmother knew how to work, she had been practicing with it over time. Using it to create small rainstorms over the Terra, and some occasional snow which angered her father when his talons began building snowmen and making snow angels in the hangar.

But it was all good practice, she had a plan for the device, a plan her grandmother had devised long before her passing.

Elsewhere on the Terra Dark Ace approached his Master, Cyclonis father himself. "Master, we are ready for the attack on Terra Atmosia. The Raptors and talons are waiting your command". Dark Ace bowed.

The pale man rose from his throne, his long raven hair fell to his face. "Get one of the talons to ready my skimmer, and have Ravess stay." He paused.

"In my absence my daughter is to command the Terra, but I would like Ravess to be at hand in case of any... Mishaps...". The Master removed his cloak, his silver Cyclonian crested armour shone before Dark Ace.

"Of course Master". Dark Ace retracted from his bow.

Cyclonis was still in her lab, she heard footsteps echo through the room amongst the mechanical clinking of her Storm Engine.

Dark Ace approached her. "Cyclonis, your father and I will be leaving for Atmosia. You will need to take command of the Terra in his absence".

He paused, waiting for the girl to respond, but she didn't, she just kept clicking at the buttons of the large machine.

"We shall return in three days. I can bring you back a souvenir if you like?"

He was merely trying to make any form of conversation at this point, Cyclonis hadn't been the same since her grandmothers death several months ago.

Dark Ace was concerned, the Cyclonis he once knew had become a paranoid, synical girl, turning more and more like her grandmother each day.

 _Dark Ace remembered returning from Terra Merb, offering a game of chess to his young master. But she refused to talk, the chess pieces broken, they never played again after that day. He missed those days. He missed their close friendship._

"Crystals". She responded.

"Hmm?" He questioned, snapping himself out of his deep thought.

The young girl turned around "I would like crystals, the more powerful, the better." Her hood opened up into a spiked collar as she spoke.

"Consider it done". He smiled, bowed and left her.

Atmosia. The largest most powerful Terra in the Atmos; well other than Cyclonia Dark Ace thought. The Terra was home to the Aurora Stone, the item his master sought to seek out. They knew there would be Sky Knights patrolling, they had come more than prepared.

Dark Ace flew his skimmer alongside his Master, a fleet of thousands of Cyclonians led behind, Cyclonian Destroyers blasted at the Terra ahead of them.

They weren't without company as they had anticipated.

The Interceptors led a sea of squadrons into battle.

Dark Ace smirked, the Red Eagles were amongst the volley. He had defeated the Storm Hawks, the Red Eagles should be nothing for him to take on, after all he had taken down Lightning Strike, the Sky Knight considered to be the greatest of all.

Dark Ace spun his skimmer 360 degrees as a volley of shots headed towards the Cyclonian fleet.

Cyclonia versus Atomosia, the battle was gruelling for both sides.

Repton led the Raptors onto land to terrorise civilians, the Interceptors tried to defend them, Repton threw his boomerang towards one of them.

All Dark Ace could see from his skimmer was the Reptons taking them down. Repton pulling the flesh from their bodies and the raptors all cackling menacingly as they feasted, covered in the blood of their enemies.

Dark Ace had spotted their Sky Knight and leader, Starling injured on the Terra below.

Her skimmer crashed aside of her and her arm bleeding. He could take her down, finishing the Interceptors.

 **BOOM**

Dark Ace's gaze now fixed to his left as he saw one of the Cyclonian Destroyers fall from the sky, a sea of black smoke billowing towards his face, his vision impaired.

He flew above the smoke cloud but the last Interceptor was gone. He assumed either she had got away or Repton and his raptors had taken her down.

Hours went by, squadrons fell to the wastelands, Talons and skimmers exploded in the sky.

The Raptors feasted on the bones of innocents below, it almost made Dark Ace sick. He had seen death and destruction, but not this pure barbaric act.

Dark Ace watched in the distance and saw his Masters skimmer get shot down.

The skimmer plummeting to the wastelands, his Master falling, fast...

The Master tugged at his parachute but it was jammed.

Dark Ace accelerated his skimmer towards his Master but Dark Aces own skimmer was hit by one of the Red Eagles he opened up his glider towards one of the talons skimmers, pushing them off to use the skimmer for himself.

But he was too late, he watched his Masters body fall into the wastelands below.

Talons racing to try and aid their master, all were either shot down or crashed before they could get anywhere near close.

Dark Ace called the Cyclonian fleet to a halt, deeming they had won.

Atmosia was burning, their skies filled with smoke and their streets filled with crimson.

Neither side had won, both had great losses.

Cyclonis had lost the most, she just didn't know it yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope everyone enjoyed my take on what happened to the Interceptors! A little graphic, hence the T rating as I had always intended on putting this part in.

Please review! I am enjoying writing so much, and every review helps me improve or boosts my confidence! Thanks all!


	5. A New Beginning

Thank you to my two favourites StormRocker and 37 again for reviewing, appreciate it always!

The Master is gone from a tragic accident. Dark Ace is left to tell Cyclonis the news. What will become of her now?!

xxxxxxxxx

The air was unsettling in Cyclonia as Dark Ace had returned, several talons were injured or had died in the battle. Dark Ace walked through the hangar passed the masses of Cyclonians.

Dark Ace gingerly entered the Cyclonis family throne room.

There sat Cyclonis was sat in the large throne, her legs purched over the edges of the throne rather casually as she read a book.

"M-Master Cyclonis". He bowed down before her.

 _Something must be wrong, why on earth is he calling_ _ **me**_ _the master._

Cyclonis looked above her book towards him, one eyebrow raised.

 _She knew the talons were to refer to her as Master as requested by her grandmother. But Dark Ace? The room felt more cold than usual, tension was in the air._

Cyclonis felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. She opened her mouth to question him, but she chose not to speak.

"Master, your father... He... He fell to by Sky Knights hand... I did everything I could to save him. I am truly sorry for your loss". He bowed to her again.

She was right, she knew there was a reason for Dark Ace to be calling her Master, albeit not the news she expected.

Cyclonis showed no emotion, she felt nothing for this loss.

Her father never showed her much affection when she was growing up.

Perhaps because he always knew that one day his daughter would have to become and evil empress as his mother and ancestors had always done. Perhaps his lack of affection was a way he tried to keep her from harm.

Either way, Cyclonis felt no loss, she didn't feel for him the way she did for her grandmother. She felt disappointed if anything, that her father had fallen to the Sky Knights.

"Thank you Dark Ace..." Her soft dark voice echoed through the room.

 _This was_ _ **her**_ _time, she could do things her way... All her planning, all her grandmother had shown her could finally come to use._

Cyclonis smirked under the concealment her hood.

She paused her train of thought. "If you would Dark Ace, I would like to be alone". She continued.

"Of course Master" he bowed again and stood up from his bow.

"But... before I leave, I have something for you".

He approached her throne, reaching into one of his pockets and removed something from it, he held the item out in his hand for her to take. In it was a cloaking crystal he had looted from Terra Atmosia during the battle.

She took her legs down from the throne and sat in it correctly, she leaned forward, looking at the crystal he held before her. She looked up at him momentarily and gave him a small smile and a nod before taking the item gently from his hand.

Dark Ace smiled back before exiting the room as his new Master had requested.

She felt a warm feeling in her stomach, she was all that was left of her family legacy now.

But all was not lost, she still had Dark Ace, her humble servant, her saviour, her champion, her only friend.

She knew she could rely on him, she knew the empire would not crumble with him at her side.

Cyclonis knew the path ahead of her would be a difficult one, but her grandmother had set her up for this, she would not let her grandmother down. She knew she had a lot of work to do, but this was a new beginning for Cyclonia, the start of a new empire.

xxxxxxxxxxx

\- A little short I know! But there you go! Cyclonis is now the master we all know, I think I will time jump next to the "Origins" episode era. Might have a bit more of a Cyclonis/Ace ship hint but nothing too much as I don't want to stray too far away from the characters original feel you get in the show.


	6. Origins

Chapter 6: Origins

Thank you to my top (and only) reviewers StormRocker and 37 as always!

So this is now our 14 year old Cyclonis, starting her empire, the one we all know from the show. Now this is loosely based on the "Origins" episode, will include some lines and pieces from the show as reference. (I don't know the show off by heart so I apologise if some of the lines aren't perfect).

Now I have been very, very fortunate in my time to have befriended the wonderful Lenore Zann (Cyclonis herself) who has given me some fantastic insight into her opinion of Cyclonis, which I am very much hoping to include in these and upcoming chapters (and maybe even other fics)

I do not own the Storm Hawks or the characters!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dark Ace was returning to Cyclonia from a mission.

His thoughts were on his Master.

 _She had changed so much from the young girl who wanted to play games with him. She no longer had her fun spark, she was almost always very serious, threatening and he had noticed she was extremely paranoid over most things these days._

 _Her trust in Dark Ace had never died out, she entrusted all of her most important tasks to him, she relied heavily on his success and he did his utmost best never to disappoint her. He had seen what she was like when faced with failure, her temper got out of control at times, harshly punishing any Cyclonian who failed her._

Although, she almost never punished Dark Ace.

He glided his skimmer into the hangar and parked it up.

Dark Ace entered the throne room where he noticed talons were removing the throne from the room. He looked to his Master.

"Grandmothers throne, so old fashioned. Times are changing Dark Ace." She smiled to him.

 _Times had certainly changed. The Atmos was so close to being hers, she had succeeded much where her predecessors had failed, she had captured many Terras, trusting them to her highest valued Cyclonians._

"And I remain your humble servant, Master Cyclonis". He bowed to her, returning a smile to her.

She had blossomed into a powerful young woman. More powerful than he had imagined, her battle strategies had actually been working, she had conquered Terra.

A part of Dark Ace believed this young woman before him was the innocent girl he played with when he was a teenager.

"Good." She responded, walking to her Storm Engine, her long dress trailing along with her.

"We have work to do." she says as she clicked away at the buttons on the large machine before her.

Dark Ace stood at her side. Watching as she worked the large mechanical machine. He had no idea of its power and what she intended to use it for, all he knew it was a machine of great power.

Cyclonis dressed like her grandmother in some ways.

She wore the long dress, but she refused to wear the crown of her ancestors. She was her own Master and wanted to better all who had ruled before her.

Dark Ace watched his Master as she looked up at the Storm Engine whilst working it, her face was filled with joy, a sadistic smile stretched across her face as she placed crystals into the machine.

He had very little knowledge of the use of it, or for crystals. He knew which were powerful and what he needed to look for, Cyclonis had always taught him that much, she always provided him with powerful crystals he desired to use. With her knowledge of crystals, he had not lost a battle since. He remained undefeated.

With Cyclonis at his side, with her brilliant mind and his advanced fighting skills, he was sure he would never lose again.

Dark Ace realised he was watching Cyclonis herself other than the machine.

"Dark Ace..." Cyclonis paused.

"Yes Master?" He questioned.

"You know it's rude to stare" she continued without even turning to face him.

"I... I apologise Master". He had no idea how she could tell, she had not looked to him once and he wasn't stood in her line of sight. He always thought she had some sort of telepathy, or was able to reach into the minds of others, although he had no proof.

He was sure she possessed power even he couldn't begin to imagine, he had seen some of it in the years she had been ruling the empire, but he knew in good time, he would discover truly how powerful his beloved master was.

Cyclonis was excited for the future, she had so many plans, nothing would stand in her way of total domination of Atmos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay guys! So I'm a bit stuck here. I will be skipping to the "Age of Heroes" side of the story. Don't know if I should delve further into the series or stop when Age of Heroes ends? Opinions/reviews? Thanks for reading either way, hope everyone is enjoying it so far!


	7. Issues of Trust

Hello! Apologies for the late posting, been very busy and I am going away for another week now arrgh! So this one is based on Episode 1 "Age of Heroes" I kept the dialogue as identical as possible by re-watching the episodes, just adding in thoughts and anything behind the scenes I felt necessary. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxx

There was a storm on the Terra, the thunder echoed through the room.

"Once upon a time Cyclonia controlled the entire Atmos... Then along came the Sky Knights and all that got messed up".

A dark yet soft voice echoed through the large ornate room of Cyclonia.

As the empress spoke, her most elite Cyclonians stood and listened, watching intensively as she clicked away at the buttons on her Storm Engine, a large piece of machinery which filled up almost all of the back end of the room.

Sounds of metallic movement filled the rooms silence between the Masters speech.

"I want things back the way they used to be" the young girl clenched her fist momentarily during her sentence, glancing downwards at her perfectly painted nails before returning to work her machine.

"And as soon as our Talon squadrons clip the wings of the sky knights, they will..." She continued, not once looking up towards her Cyclonian followers, her hood concealing her face from them.

Repton and his Raptor brothers watched carefully, listening carefully, to their left stood Ravess, one of Cyclonis most highly ranked Talon leaders and her brute of a brother and also a Talon leader, Snipe.

Repton never cared much for those two, nor did he really care for Cyclonis, he felt his rage building inside of himself, he wanted Atmos for himself, why should this girl, a child become ruler of all?

He had defeated many Sky Knight squadrons, he had as much power as her surely.

The doors opened behind them. Cyclonis stopped her work, tilting her head slightly at the sound of the doors.

Ravess and Snipe, both simultaneously turned their heads to face the door.

A light metallic clinking trailed the sound of the new arrival as his metal armour moved as he walked.

Cyclonis knew instantly who had entered the room from that sound alone.

"That would be my pleasure, Master Cyclonis". The mans voice echoed through the room, a large smile spread across his face.

Cyclonis was smiling. She didn't even feel angered that he was late to the meeting.

"The Dark Ace, so glad you could join us". The smile never fading from her face as she spoke, however still she did not turn to face them.

"I couldn't care less about your plans Cyclonis! What's in it for the Raptors!" Repton hissed, his lizard like tongue protruding his mouth as he spoke.

Cyclonis paused, angered by his lack of respect, her smile had faded and was replaced with a frown.

 _How dare he not refer to me as his Master, the ungrateful amphibian bastard!_

Her hood unfolded into a spiked collar, the others could see her mood had clearly changed at this point.

Cyclonis held a red, glowing crystal in her hand, she had been crafting it with her machine.

"Untold riches to start..." She spoke, keeping a cool tone.

She aimed the red crystal towards Repton in sheer anger, launching him into the air, the crystal generating a red, electronic hand, pressing him hard against the wall.

Repton groaned, he tried to break free, but could not.

"And I'll promise not to crush your measly little Terra Bogaton".

Anger spread across Cyclonis face, anger was one of the few emotions she allowed others to see, she wanted them to fear her, wanted them to see that she was not to be crossed.

She retracted the crystal and its colour had turned to a purple shade.

Dark Ace and the others watched as the red energy faded. Repton fell from the height in which Cyclonis had pinned him up to with a loud, painful thud.

Dark Ace smirked as Repton had hit the ground.

 _Serves you right for speaking out of term_. Dark Ace thought to himself.

Feeling weak, and embarrassed Repton pulled himself up from the ground slightly, his body ached from the fall but he gave an blundering, small laugh.

"I believe, something can be arranged" Repton awkwardly smiled to Cyclonis, hoping he wouldn't be punished again and further embarrassed.

"Good. Then let it begin" Cyclonis smiled.

"It's time to send a message... The future of the Atmos belongs to Cyclonia". Cyclonis spoke, still facing her legion of elite Cyclonians.

"It belongs to me".

The final line of Cyclonis speech sent a shiver down the spines of the Raptors and Ravess and Snipe.

Cyclonis smirked.

Cyclonis knew her plan was in place, Carver of the Red Eagles had come to her many months ago after a Cyclonian raid, he wanted more from life, more power and more glory, just as Dark Ace had done with her grandmother many years ago.

She saw use in Carver, he knew what he was to do, and he knew the consequences of his failure.

Cyclonis dismissed them.

Dark Ace had stayed behind.

She turned to face her machinery once again.

"What is your plan Master?" Dark Ace asked.

"Carver, that Sky Knight Ravess encountered a few weeks ago, he swore allegiance to Cyclonia, and to me. He will bring me the Aurora stone."

Cyclonis continued to click away at her Storm Engine.

"But Master, what if he is not to be trusted?" Dark Ace questioned.

Dark Ace didn't know whether to trust Carver, what was his motive? Could it simply be as he did, the lust for more power? Believable yes. But Dark Ace had further motive that faithful night.

He looked to Cyclonis. He trusted her judgement that Carver would not betray Cyclonia, he hated to question her, but knew she would not be angered with him for asking.

A few days had passed. Dark Ace heard news of Carvers failure from some of the Talons. He walked into Cyclonis lab, Ravess and Snipe tailing behind him.

Two Talons stood guard as their Master worked.

"Master Cyclonis." Dark Ace bowed forward as he spoke. Ravess and Snipe following his lead and also bowing.

 _He knew she wasn't watching him and that it wouldn't make any difference if he bowed or not, but a part of him always felt like he needed to. Or that he just wanted to, out of respect for his beloved Master._

"I understand Carver has failed and by the hand of a Sky Knight who claims to lead the Storm Hawks?!" Cyclonis spoke angrily, her voice sending a shiver down the Talons bodies, Ravess and Snipe too, she had a way of making people feel threatened and scared when she was angry or feeling devious.

Cyclonis knew carver had failed. Nothing ever escaped her knowledge, it was why she insisted on having Talons keep watch of her while she worked. A part of her was paranoid, scared that some Sky Knights would send in a surprise attack to her Terra, her home.

Before Dark Ace even had a chance to tell her, she just somehow knew. As if she had been watching, or listening.

"It's a rumour your highness, the Storm Hawks are no more".

 _It has to be a rumour, I god-damn killed Lightning Strike, I saw his body fall to the wastelands._

Cyclonis turned her head slightly, her mood unsettling.

"Go. Get me the stone. And this time, no mistakes".

Rage was building inside her, she hated failure, she hated putting any faith into anyone, Carver had failed her, but she was sure Dark Ace would not.

A part of her believed the Storm Hawks had been somewhat reformed, even though Dark Ace seemed quite adamant they were gone, she sensed things and the air had been unsettling since Carver had let her down.

Cyclonis didn't remember much of that night of Lightning's death. She knew what Dark Ace had done, but she was just a child, for her whole life, she believed the Storm Hawks to be dead.

"Consider it done". Dark Ace bowed to her again.

"Ravess and Snipe, come with me" he directed at the siblings.

Ravess grinning widely at him, Snipe remaining moody.

Ravess always saw Dark Ace as a powerful figure, she was of similar age to him, a little younger but as a teenager she too was a Talon who's ranks has risen, she was an excellent archer and a trusted Talon leader, Cyclonis' grandmother had always seen that.

Snipe didn't much care for Dark Ace, he wanted to be top dog, he saw Cyclonis as a route to power, but he wanted more, he deserved more! He had been serving Cyclonia longer than that puny Dark Ace. Him and Ravess had joined the Talon academy as teenagers. Snipe was tough, he knew he could break Dark Ace's neck if they were to go head to head, he was merely a soldier with a higher ranking in his eyes.

One of the Talons watched as the trio exited the room.

Cyclonis continued to work her machinery, she had faith in Dark Ace, and with Ravess and Snipe at his side, her 3 best Cyclonians, she was sure they would not disappoint her, she smirked to herself, knowing she was now one step closer to victory, to her empire.

xxxxxxxx

There we are! Based all on "Age of Heroes part 1"! Hope you liked it. I'm not too sure on this one myself, it was lengthy but not sure how I feel, bit "meh". Reviews? Thanks for reading so far! Not sure when I can post the next chapter as I'm away for another week!


	8. Return of the Storm Hawks

Hey guys, sorry if these chapters are much longer and more messy, I am keeping to the shows original lines, analysing the episodes thoroughly and really trying to add further feeling to Dark Ace and Cyclonis parts. Adding a little more Ravess and Snipe too! Team Cyclonia after all!

Xxxxxxxx

 _I will not fail her._ Dark ace thought to himself.

Dark Ace led a Cyclonian Destroyer and a fleet of talons towards Terra Atmosia. He wasn't going in alone, Ravess and Snipe were at his front line to give him any needed support.

Dark Ace knew what he was looking at, he remembered it all too well, the Condor, a ship that he once called home.

The rumours were true, the Storm Hawks had returned and this deeply angered Dark Ace to his very core.

Snipe and Ravess had also spotted the large ship. Snipe readied his energy mace. Ravess had her talon violinist accompany her into battle.

Ravess was a woman who adored her music, she had been playing her music longer than she had been a talon. She was a perfectionist, she saw the music as beauty, she saw victory as beauty.

Dark Ace signalled the fleet to in to attack.

The Condor moved in first, Dark Ace watched as the Cyclonian Destroyer and the condor blasted away at each other, sparks of light hurling into each ship.

Dark Ace moved his skimmer closer, approaching one of the supposed "Storm Hawks".

He jumped up onto the wings of his elite switchblade skimmer, pulling out his energy blade, drawing in closer and closer.

The red headed Storm Hawk swiped his twin energy blades first.

Dark Ace flipped off his own ride and onto the Storm Hawks skimmer.

Dark Ace noticed he was merely a boy, about the same age he was when he had taken down the previous Storm Hawks.

The boy looked like Lightning.

"You're a young one." Dark Ace spoke to the boy, standing on the wings of his skimmer.

"Since you're new at this allow me to explain the ground rules". He continued.

Anger filled Dark Ace, it was like the ghost of his past was looking back at him. Lightning's face staring at him from beyond the grave, laughing at him.

Dark Ace grabbed the boy by the neck, squeezing lightly at his throat.

The red headed boy pushed against his arm trying to become released from his grip.

"There are none! If you live, you win and just so you know, I never lose".

He pushed the red head back into his seat.

Dark Ace laughed menacingly.

 _Pathetic, a child. This is what Atmosia sends to defend it? Simply pathetic._

Dark Ace jumped down to his own switchblade skimmer which was hovering below the Storm Hawk boys, he flew away, knowing the boy would surely chase him.

Elsewhere in the skies, Snipe took it upon himself to hit the older looking boy, a Wallop who had just hit down one of the Talons.

Snipe was not scared, Snipe was much bigger than him.

 _I'm bigger, I'm better. This little pipsqueak is about to become mush._

Snipe noticed the Wallop was cowering away, flying his skimmer away, making Snipe chase him for the fight.

Ravess was hovering elsewhere in the distance, noticing a blonde boy shooting badly towards some of the Talons.

She stood upon her switchblade skimmer. She paused listening to the music she had composed being played for her by her Talon violinist.

She imitated playing along to it with her bow and arrow, a red crystal tipped at the arrowhead.

She took aim and fired at the blonde. Her shot hit and she smirked to herself as the boys skimmer began spinning out of control.

She watched as the boy had gained control as several metal objects fell from it.

Ravess growled under he breath.

The blonde aimed his weapon, hitting her violinist.

This angered Ravess only more.

 _How dare he stop my beautiful music._

Dark Ace flew past the falling violinist as he parachuted down, he was being tailed by the red headed boy.

Dark Ace aimed, sending red energy flying towards the boys skimmer, knocking off the passenger seat attached and his monkey-like pet he had with him fell into the clouds, opening its small parachute.

The boy pulled his skimmer up towards Dark Aces switchblade skimmer and began hitting at Dark Ace.

There was a flurry of energy in the air, red and blue sparks flying in all distances as their weapons collided.

Dark Ace hit at the boy as hard as he could, anger filled his body as he stared into the boys face.

Dark Ace heard Snipe close buy on his hele-blade skimmer.

Snipe was closing in on the Wallop, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, the large boy seemed to be struggling to attack.

Snipe heard the Wallop yell and suddenly a flurry of bird-shaped missiles flew his way.

Snipe was too slow, he dived out of his vehicle and opened up his parachute as the missiles impacted his ride.

This angered him so much, a kid had hit him down, he was the first down of the elite trio, even his older sister was still up in the sky fighting.

 **WHAM.**

Before Snipe had chance to reconfigure himself, his parachute was clipped onto by a Talon who had dragged him into another Talons skimmer.

 _SO MUCH PAIN._ Snipe thought to himself.

Ravess circled back towards the blonde, now facing him head on, aiming her bow towards him.

"I've got you in my sights now". She squinted, perfecting her shot, making sure it was precise.

Their vehicles drawing closer and closer to each other.

The boy fired first, just as Ravess had hoped. Ravess released her arrow and watched as it soared towards the boys blue bird-shaped arrow.

 _YES!_ Ravess grinned.

Her red-tipped arrow pierced straight through the boys blue arrow, he tried to dodge the shot but Ravess' arrow was far too quick and it ripped through his skimmer, slicing it cleanly in half.

Ravess smirked as the boys skimmer and him fell fast towards the clouds below.

Dark Ace circled passed Ravess.

Dark Ace hurling hits towards the read headed boy continuously, he could hear the Destroyer pounding shots back and forth at the Condor.

He could hear Ravess nearby too.

Dark Ace pulled away, riding his switchblade skimmer quickly into the open sky.

 _New plan, take this brat head on!_

Dark Ace soared towards the red head, jumping onto the nose of his skimmer, readying his blade.

The boy imitated his move.

 _Unoriginal child._

"So you call yourself a Sky Knight? Well where's your fancy move?"

Dark Ace mocked the boy.

 _No way this child is a Sky Knight, he is pathetic!_

"It's right here". The boy replied.

Dark Ace watched as the boys body became surrounded in blue and he jumped in the air.

Dark Aces thoughts came back to Lightning.

 _That was his move, this boy is a Storm Hawk after all..._

The boy hurled his Sky Knight move, Lightning Claw towards Dark Ace

 _One thing this child didn't count on, I watched that move unfold many times._

Dark Ace dodged the blast of energy, jumping onto the back of the red heads skimmer, he was stood behind the boy as he had landed.

"Good form". Dark Ace spoke.

Dark Ace was almost impressed, the boy definitely had mastered his power, but not enough to pose a threat to him.

Dark Ace hurled his blade at the boy, the boy lifting his own blades in defence.

"But you need to work on the landing!" Dark Ace continued.

He kicked the boy hard into the chest, forcing him off of his skimmer.

The boy fell towards the Terra below, but just as Dark Ace thought he was done for, the boy opened up a glider, much like his own.

 _God damn it, give up you irritating brat!_

Rage filled Dark Ace, he jumped into the air a red energy surrounded his body.

 _Have my 'fancy' move you cretin!_

 **CLINK!**

Dark Ace had hit him, he watched as the boy spun out of control, crashing onto the Terra below.

Dark Ace landed his skimmer, walking up towards the boy, the red energy of his sword held up to the boys face.

Dark Ace heard skimmers above, three Talons were heading towards the tower.

"This is the part where I claim victory". Dark Ace smirked.

Dark Ace remembered this feeling of glory as though it was yesterday, taking down Lightning. He could do it again, oh so easily if he wished.

 _I could so easily kill him, slit his throat right here and now and watch him bleed out. Bitter-sweet nostalgia... But the boy is young... Lightning was a man... It would be weak of me to attack a pathetic child._

Dark Ace felt the wind in the air grow stronger, the Aurora stone had been removed.

"But since you're young" he stopped the crystal energy flowing through his sword and stroked the blade. The feeling of pride and accomplishment flowing through his body.

"I'll allow you a lifetime to savour your defeat" Dark Ace continued, smirking at the boy beneath his feet.

The trio of Talons rode up towards Dark Ace.

Dark Ace smiled at them, taking the Aurora stone which was presented before him.

 _Master Cyclonis will be so pleased..._

He showed his trophy to the red headed boy, the blue stone shining within the palm of his hand.

"Your own sworn protector turns on you, and Atmos sends children instead of Sky knights?! How pathetic".

Dark Ace placed the Aurora stone into a pouch attached on the side of his belt.

He walked back towards his switchblade skimmer, he was victorious. Dark Ace sat on his ride.

"The wrath of Cyclonia is your future now!" He exclaimed.

Dark Ace revved his engine, smirking at the defeated boy on the ground before flying off into the storm clouds, the Talon trio following closely behind him.

Dark Ace was triumphant, he had been able to bring his beloved Master what she wanted, what she needed.

He flew back towards Cyclonia, stood upon the nose of his skimmer triumphantly.

Some of the Talons cheered to him as he landed in the hangar, Aurora stone now held proudly in his hand.

Cyclonia would be great once more.

xxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading guys! Not really sure how I'm feeling on these chapters, reviews would be highly appreciated as always! Let me know what you thought of this one! Sorry it was much more Dark Ace this chapter! I know a lot of you are following this story for Cyclonis!


	9. Age of Cyclonia

Hey again! really not feeling 100% with these chapters, feeling more like I'm just novelising the episodes with a slight bit of my own thoughts/ideas with it. Meh, not sure. Having one of those writers moments. Anyway, reviews help me know which direction to take!

xxxxxxxx

The storms grew stronger in Cyclonia. The air was hot and the sky burnt red.

Dark Ace always felt the Terra reflected Cyclonis mood. As though it was a part of her. The storms were always more powerful when she was at her most dangerous or her most vulnerable.

Dark Ace entered Cyclonis lab, she had either not heard the doors open as he entered or had chosen to ignore it as he noticed her clicking away at the buttons of her large machine.

"Master Cyclonis". Dark Ace bowed, presenting the Aurora stone to her in his left hand.

"You'll want to hold onto that for a few more moments". She smirked behind her hood, turning her head slightly towards him.

"I'm expecting guests" she continued.

Dark Ace nodded, realising that she was right. The Sky Knights would have surely followed him, or called for backup after the stone had been taken.

Dark Ace traipsed through the halls of Cyclonia and stepped out onto an open balcony.

He was greeted with a fleet of Sky Knight squadrons flying towards the Terra.

Dark Ace looked down at the stone, it was cased in some sort of decorative metal, but it was useless.

Dark Ace hit the metal from the stone. Watching the storm, watching the Sky Knights lead their squadrons closer.

He placed the stone into the bottom of his blade, the blue stone flashed as it fixed itself in place.

Dark Ace raised his sword, his thoughts once more turning back to the night he took Lightning's life. The feeling was similar, the storm was similar. That same unsettling heat of Cyclonia.

He activated his blade, it electrified with a blue energy.

He heard the Sky Knights call out as his blade illuminated. He could see them drawing their weapons, bright sparks etched into the sky ahead of him.

As they drew nearer, Dark Ace leaped into the air and struck his sword in the air, a massive flash of blue light filled the sky, the powerful strike sweeping him back towards the Terra with such force.

He crashed into a wall behind him, his back hurt from the impact.

He barely had time to watch as the Sky Knights fell, he heard their screams in the distance.

Dark Ace looked in awe at his blade, at that magnificent crystal his master had trusted him with.

Dark Ace smiled, picking himself up off the ground and watched for a moment as the heroes fell. Parachutes opening as they plummeted downwards.

He walked back inside, returning to his Master.

Without him even making it as far as the steps in front of her, she turned to face him.

"And our guests?" She spoke, a huge smile plastered across her face.

He didn't need to answer her. He could tell she knew he hadn't failed her, as though she was always watching.

He looked at the crystal.

"I've never seen such power".

"That Dark Ace was nothing, we're about to see the full power of the Aurora stone unleashed!"

She turned back to her storm engine.

He always felt a little fearful of her when she spoke about power, he had seen her grandmothers power, he knew Cyclonis herself was powerful, more powerful than he was for sure.

Cyclonis clicked a few buttons and her storm engine began to move and rotate in places.

Dark Ace stared in amazement, in slight fear and dread. All his years of seeing her with this machine and right before his eyes he was watching it transform into something more, something much larger and more sinister looking.

A beak like piece opened up in the centre.

Dark Ace bowed to Cyclonis, presenting the stone to her.

She gently took the stone from his hand, holding it up to her machine, her hood opened up as she presented the stone to her storm engine.

Her eyes narrowed, almost becoming snake like slits.

The machines mechanical arms opened up, one reached forward and took the crystal from her hands gently, as though it were alive, or being controlled...

The machines arm twisted around, placing the crystal into the metallic opening of the storm engine.

Cyclonis smiled, looking up at her work finally being able to be used to its most full potential.

"It's called a storm engine. Imagine a thousand Terra's wiped clean in a single blow." A callous look stretched across her face.

"It's about to happen!" She smiled menacingly.

The sentence sent a chill right to Dark Aces very core.

The machines dial moved up to its second bar.

Dark Ace couldn't help but smile, seeing his Master excited made him excited, this was the day she would take her empire at last, with him at her side.

"In a few hours this will be the only safe place on Atmos" Cyclonis smiled to him.

"I realise more idiot Sky Knights will likely form a second attack Dark Ace, put the Talons on alert. Prepare them, do what is necessary to ensure they do not get near my storm engine, or the stone." She smiled to him again.

"Of course Master" he bowed.

"This storm engine, what happens next?" He dared to question her.

"We wait Dark Ace, wait until the storm is here." she smirked deviously.

Cyclonis walked away from the machine.

"Come Dark Ace. Let us prepare the Terra for battle once more". She began walking towards the door.

Dark Ace followed, walking at her side.

Cyclonis retracted her collar back into her hood, she rarely ever wore the collar around the Terra, she preferred her face concealed.

Dark Ace separated from Cyclonis eventually, readying his Talons, readying his elite switchblade skimmer also preparing his blade for an inevitable battle.

Cyclonis coerced two Talons to guard her, she had become extremely paranoid since Carvers failure, knowing there were Sky Knights out to attack her and her beloved Terra. Although Dark Ace had taken down several of them, they were persistent, she knew she couldn't stay unguarded, there was too much at risk.

Cyclonis headed back to her lab, her two Talons at her side.

She could hear voices within the room, unfamiliar voices. She raised her hand, gesturing the Talons to keep quiet.

 _The element of surprise, this should be interesting._

The trio gingerly entered her lab. There before them stood two young men, she was disappointed in what she saw, they both wore tatty clothing. It was merely a Wallop with a blonde boy stood on his shoulders.

A pathetic attempt to steal the stone really.

"Might want to rethink that". She spoke as the blonde reached out for the stone.

"And you are?" She asked.

"Busted". The blonde spoke, an awkward smile plastered across his face.

The Wallop had a worried more awkward smile across his.

The blonde reached for his weapon, fired a blue tipped arrow in her direction.

Cyclonis watched it draw nearer, before it had a chance to impact her, she raised a hand.

She manipulated the crystal energy within the arrow to her will, the blue turning red, a huge red ball of energy now surrounding the arrow.

Cyclonis smirked evilly, looking to the blonde boy.

She released the arrow, a huge flash of red filled the room, power surging through it.

The two young men screamed as they were hurled into the distant areas of the room before hitting the ground.

The two Talons ran to the boys as they lay in pain, aiming their crystal tipped staffs at the two to ensure they would not move.

Cyclonis smirked. She clapped her hands twice, realising where they had both fallen.

A huge tube lowered from above them, vacuuming the both of them up and inside of the Storm Engine.

She watched as the Wallop punched at the glass.

She laughed.

"They'll get to be the first to see how it works". She said to her Talons, walking over to the storm engine.

"Too bad it'll be the last thing they'll see". She smiled.

The boys shuddered as she spoke.

"I'm guessing they aren't the only ones paying us a visit."

She was right, Cyclonis wasn't stupid. She knew how persistent Sky Knights were, she had expected it and was right to send Dark Ace off to patrol.

Snipe had been sent out, he was accompanied by two Talons, he gestured to them, preparing them for battle as the red headed Sky Knight approached them.

Snipe watched as his idiot Talons were taken down rather swiftly by the boy. It angered Snipe immensely.

"Sky knight! Snipes gonna smush you like a bug!" He held his mace ready.

He stormed in towards the red head

 _Dark Ace sent Snipe, Snipe will not fail!_

He always referred to himself in third person when he was particularly angry and he was extremely angry, he wanted to see this kid fall by his hand.

He extended the ball from his mace on its chain and it hit the red heads skimmer.

The boy readied his blades, Snipe smiled, he was ready.

Dark Ace commanded more of the elites to battle as he had spotted the lone Sky Knights skimmer in the air.

Repton and his brothers patrolled the lower drainage levels. They had spotted the large ship of the Storm Hawks enter, they had driven their skimmers through the piping and chased the large ship through the pipes.

The Condor sped up, this annoyed Repton greatly.

He revved his engine and sped up. His brothers followed his lead.

Back outside Snipe, continued to hurl the ball from his mace towards the red headed teenager.

The boy swiped his blades at him at him, Snipe swinging it around in a circular motion, waiting for him to strike again.

The boy hurled his skimmer into Snipes heli-blade skimmer, which spun it slightly.

Snipe growled, this was annoying him, he hated playing games, he wanted to fight.

The boy flew forward again, Snipe readied his weapon but the boy swiftly flew past again and again and again.

Snipe flailing his weapon back and forth in the hopes he would hit him.

 **WHACK!**

Snipe failed, instead he hit the blade from his ride.

"Uh oh..." Snipe knew that was it, his own idiot mistake, he didn't concentrate hard enough.

His vehicle crashing downwards.

He let out a yell as he fell, opening his parachute before it was too late. Dropping his weapon as he fell too.

Snipe had failed himself, failed Dark Ace, failed Master Cyclonis, he knew he would surely be punished for his idiocy.

Within the pipes, the Raptors continued to chase the Condor.

Repton smirked as he watched the ship continue down more narrow pipes. Repton hoping, knowing it would only be so soon until it got stuck or crashed.

He watched it scrape down the side of the pipes, the metal screech echoing through the entire drainage system.

The Condor accelerated further, Repton was growing more impatient, he accelerated as fast as his skimmer could go, reaching a gap in the piping he jumped off the edge, pulling at the levers to open up the wings, his brothers doing the same as they tailed the Condor further into the depths of the piping.

Repton threw his boomerang at the Condor, his brothers preparing to join in with hitting the ship.

A blue light filled the pipes, the Condor was reversing, Reptons eyes widened.

 _Crap!_ Repton thought to himself

The Condor smashed into the group of brothers.

Their skimmers crushed to the ground and their bodies hurled into a distant pipe, before they then slid off onto the ground below.

Back inside the Terra, Dark Ace watched the fight, watching as the red head took down Snipe.

"Go..." He spoke darkly.

He gestured Ravess to head out next, she had been waiting in the hangar, her violinist with her. Her bow and switchblade skimmer at the ready.

Ravess set out, accelerating her skimmer towards the red head flying through the skies of Cyclonia.

Bow in hand.

Her violinist distracting the boy, other talons accompanied him.

Ravess shot one of her arrows at the red head, it hit his skimmer, nudging it forward slightly.

She readied another arrow, laughing to herself.

 _Too easy._ She thought to herself.

Ravess pulled the string to her bow back before releasing her red crystal tipped arrow. It hurled towards the red head, hitting the wing of his skimmer.

Ravess smirked.

 _Another hit? Oh this is much too easy, I will have him falling to the wastelands in no time!_

The boy flew upwards.

She tailed, her talons following swiftly behind her.

A blue light flew towards her.

 _What is that?!_

Her talons were being it, their skimmers falling.

Ravess realised what was happening as the blue light drew nearer.

She tried to move but the falling object was too fast, the wings of her skimmer were messily sliced off.

"NO!" She screamed, Ravess released her parachute. Her violinist falling behind her, he continued to play her music.

She growled before hurling her bow back towards him.

She was not in the mood for music, Ravess was angry, this wasn't a time for perfection or beauty.

 _So close!_

Dark Ace sent a Talon to report to Cyclonis what had happened.

The Talon had sprinted to her lab.

"Master Cyclonis!" He spoke, out of breath.

"Commanders Ravess and Snipe have fallen to the sky knights your highness."

He bowed. Before running back out of the room to report back to Dark Ace.

"Both Ravess and Snipe? We must be dealing with a Sky Knight!" Cyclonis pounded her fist into her hand, she was getting more aggravated.

The blonde and the Wallop smiled in the glass tank of the Storm Engine.

"That's our boy!" The blonde called out.

Cyclonis heard footsteps in the shadows. A familiar face walked out.

The Dark Ace.

"Leave this one to me" he half smiled.

He was sick of the boy, time to finish him off once and for all.

 _If Snipe and Ravess failed my Master, I sure as hell will not._

Cyclonis watched as he exited the room, smiling. She had faith in Dark Ace. She also wondered how he got in the room without her noticing, she usually noticed everything almost before it even happened.

She turned to the blonde and Wallop now, her smile fading swiftly.

"If you're hoping for a rescue, prepare to be disappointed. In just a few moments all of my Talons will be home to roost" her smile returned.

"And your atoms will be scattered across the Atmos".

The Wallop and blonde looked at each other in fear.

"Uh, take your time!" The Wallop spoke

"We're cool!" The blonde added.

Cyclonis rolled her eyes, her thoughts turned to Dark Ace, wondering if he had taken down their Sky Knight. Waiting for his return, waiting for him to be at her side when she began her new empire.

 _Such idiots really. They have no idea what is about to happen, no idea what they've just become a part of..._

She smirked a little to herself.

Biding her time, watching the dial for the storm engine.

Waiting...

xxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading! Reviews are highly appreciated! I much preferred writing/adding to this scene! Let me know what you thought!


	10. Burning Skies

Hello! Thank you to everyone who's been reading so far. I hope I'm doing okay with it. Slight hint of Cyclonis and Aerrow (unintentionally) but bit for the fans who ship those two haha! ! Reviews are always helpful, enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The air within Cyclonia was tense and muggy.

Dark Ace mounted his switchblade skimmer. He rode it out onto the hangar and opened the wings of the vehicle as he reached the edge.

Dark Ace flew out into the open air of the Terra, a light breeze swept across his face.

Dark Ace was annoyed at what he first spotted upon flying out.

The red headed boy.

"This one again?! Obviously he didn't learn his lesson the first time!" Anger stretched across Dark Aces face.

The memory of Lightning flashing back to him again. Everything felt the same, the weather, the tension in the air. It felt the night he took Lightning's life.

 _And you will join him..._ Dark Ace thought to himself.

Both Dark Ace and the red head met at the highest point above the Terra.

"You're determined I'll give you that. But it takes much more to be a Sky Knight. I know, I've defeated more of them than anyone." Dark ace gloated.

He had taken down many a Sky Knight after Lightning, not all had the same sticky end. Many of them were imprisoned in Cyclonian prisons, tortured for information or forced to work as slaves for Cyclonia.

But all he did, he did for power, for control, for her...

"So tell me Sky Knight... Are you just pretending?" Dark Ace grinned.

He wanted to irritate the boy, he was young and possibly easily to aggravate. He wanted a real fight, wanted to see rage and anger surge through the boy.

"Let's find out." The red head said calmly.

They circled each other, hitting one another's blades like once before, a display of red verses blue energies.

Dark Ace had the better hit, the boy was jolted slightly.

Dark Ace jumped, mustering all his energy to his blade, aiming the energy in the boys direction.

He watched as the boy rode away.

 _God damn it!_

Dark Ace tailed him once more.

Standing on the nose of his skimmer, looking with hatred towards the descendent of Lightning.

"This time, no mercy". Dark Ace spoke.

He watched as the boy performed a move, the move of Lightning, the move of a Sky Knight.

For a split second Dark Ace lost his focus as his memories were flooding back, forgetting to move, forgetting to dodge.

The boy hit his switchblade skimmer and it crashed down towards the Terra below.

Dark Ace screamed out in anger, in defeat.

He pulled the wings out to open up his glider

Yelling loudly with sheer anger, he had been defeated by that idiot boy. He had allowed himself to lose focus for a mere split second, and that second had cost him the fight.

Elsewhere on the Terra, Repton and his brothers had regained themselves, they had tracked down the Condor once again. They had followed the eerily painful sounds of the metallic screeching as the Condor had wedged itself into a small pipe.

They began pelting hits at it with their weapons.

"We need more fire power" Repton spoke. Swiftly thinking of what they could possibly use.

"Move!" Swiftly gesturing them to follow.

Inside of Cyclonia, Cyclonis smiled to herself, realising the time, realising all of her Talons would have returned from patrol elsewhere on Atmos, the Sky Knights time was up.

Cyclonis' storm engines dial moved up a few more segments. The storm was almost ready.

Cyclonis could hear the blonde and Wallop talking above her. She was oblivious to their conversation, choosing to ignore it, more focused on her work.

She clicked buttons on her storm engine, the arms moving with every click she made.

"Storms made us. Storms tore us apart. And now storms will help us rebuild". She paused.

"My way..."

She smiled. Hearing a noise behind her, she heard the bodies of her Talons falling at a small boom sound which was followed by an electric hissing sound.

The doors opened, Cyclonis heard them being pushed rather than being allowed to open automatically.

"Or we can do it my way!" An unfamiliar voice spoke.

Cyclonis turned swiftly at the sound of the new voice in her lab.

"This is getting annoying". Cyclonis said angrily, she was losing her patience now, her storm was almost ready and these idiots kept interrupting her.

"Shut down the machine and gimme back what you stole... Master Cyclonis?" The boy looked at her a little surprised to what he saw.

She smiled, looking to him.

"Let me guess, you're that pesky sky knight? Aren't you a little young?" She smirked a little.

He wasn't what she expected at all, the way Dark Ace had described Lightning Strike, this wasn't what she imagined the famous Storm Hawks descendent to look like.

"I was gonna say the same thing about you" he responded.

She grinned evilly, she liked he was young, it meant he was inexperienced, she had been training her whole life, he couldn't have been fighting for very long. She knew she had the upper hand.

She looked to her staff which was leaning against the wall and it hurled towards her, her arm stretched out, it landed perfectly in her hand, just as she knew it would.

She raised it above her head, holding it tightly with both hands, her evil smirk had not faded.

There were two purple crystals either end of her staff, both crystals glowed, the purple lit her whole body and she levitated from the ground.

Her grin wide and cynical.

She moved herself towards him, the boys eyes widened and his pet which was resting on his shoulder whimpered.

Cyclonis reached for the clasp of her collar which had the Cyclonian crest on it. Pulling at her dress and removing it with one swift pull, placing it on the ground beside her.

She landed to one knee gently, standing up as she had placed her dress down.

 _Much more comfortable._

She smirked.

The boy readied his weapon.

She aimed her staff to him, the crystal sparked red.

Her grin grew more cynical once more.

She heard something, she glanced to her side as something purple flew towards her.

The crystal was hit from her staff, pieces of metal breaking from her staff along with it.

She screamed, shielding her eyes from the piercing light, her arm ached from the recoil.

The purple crystal skimmed across the floor.

A purple haired woman jumped across the room.

 _Nice try._

She smirked, holding her staff to the side, purple light blanketed it, the metal and crystal flew back towards the staff, fixing right back into place until it was completely repaired.

Cyclonis spun her staff around playfully.

"Ooooh you're good!"

She smirked.

"I'll hold off the witch, go help your friends" the purple haired woman spoke.

Cyclonis saw the red head run in another direction.

She aimed her staff at the woman.

The woman sent out a flurry of shots in her direction.

Cyclonis deflected all the shots with her staff and send red sparks of energy towards the woman.

But the persistent woman kept dodging.

The woman was a good fighter, quick paced, Cyclonis would admit that much.

A volley of purple and red energies shot through the room as the woman dodged Cyclonis shots and Cyclonis deflected the woman's.

The female had jumped out of Cyclonis' sight.

Cyclonis gingerly looked around, keeping her staff ready.

The woman jumped up behind her.

Cyclonis turned, facing her, smiling menacingly.

Cyclonis sent a shot of red energy at the woman, impacting her directly to the ground.

The woman screamed.

Cyclonis smiled deviously as the woman lay helplessly on the ground.

 _Years of practice finally coming in handy._ Cyclonis thought to herself.

"Starling!" The boy called out to the woman on the floor.

Cyclonis turned, her smile had not faded.

The boy was on top of her storm engine. He readied his weapons.

Cyclonis did too, her staff began to generate a blue energy now, a cool air surrounded her as she generated the new energy.

The boys pet screeched.

Cyclonis shot at the boy, but he dodged. Her shot created a ice cage around her storm engine as it had impacted it.

 _How annoying..._

The boy had landed, he jumped to the air. Sending his Sky Knight energy in her direction.

Cyclonis didn't blink or flinch, she was ready for this.

She watched the energy fly forward, waiting for the right moment.

She deflected the power with a force field that seemed to demolish the energy completely, and keeping her from harm.

As the boy landed, his facial expression had changed, a look of worry across his face.

Her smile becoming more and more cynical the more she succeeded.

The red head raised his weapons again.

Cyclonis wasn't stupid, she knew of the sky knights powers.

She had prepared for this many times over, practising with Dark Ace as a young girl, it failed a few times and he had hit her. She knew the pain she would endure if it failed.

However Dark Ace was a mere shadow of what a Sky Knights power could do, only recently had she been able to test out her shielding strategy properly, with Carver. She had perfected it, the reason she allowed some of the Sky Knights to be imprisoned was so that she could practice, test things out on them. But now, she had full confidence in her abilities.

 _Nothing can stop me now..._

"You can't win sky knight..."

Cyclonis felt a gentle breeze in the room, she glanced at something in the air above.

"You'll do your moves and jump around but the end result will be the same..." she paused.

Cyclonis wanted to smile as she glanced at the figure behind him.

"I unleash the full fury of nature and you..." Her face full of pure evil.

"Well actually I don't really care what happens to you". Her voice was now a softer, almost cute tone.

Knowing Dark Ace was near, knowing he would finish the job.

Dark Aces blade buzzed with energy behind the red head, before he had a chance to move Dark Ace struck down the boy.

His body slid to the ground, his weapons with him.

"You always have to have the last shot" Cyclonis smiled as Dark Ace stepped behind her.

He smiled too, putting his blade into the holster on his back.

Dark Ace remembered their combat practice, although he never liked to hurt her, he always made sure he had one up on her in combat, as sort of a little payback from when she used to beat him at chess as a child.

She didn't mind, she had learned a lot from Dark Ace, he had done her proud.

Cyclonis walked over to her storm engine, Dark Ace followed her. Crossing his arms and watching her as she worked.

She clicked at some buttons, they made a sound he hadn't heard before.

Slowly the roof above them disappeared piece by piece, Dark Ace watched.

The storm engine whirred and shook the room slightly.

The more powerful wind now sweeping through the room, the red of the sky lighting the now open lab.

Cyclonis continued to click at the keys, her storm engine pushed up to maximum power.

Blue electric sparks flowed up the storm engines body.

Blue lightning filled the sky above them, fuelled by the storm engine itself.

A huge bolt of lightning rose to the air.

The sky was filling with purple and blue energy, the electricity filling the air.

Dark Ace stood at Cyclonis side, watching the sky.

"And then it begins". Cyclonis spoke softly, smiling.

"See"

Her smile faded as a now familiar voice spoke.

"That's where you're wrong". The red head paused.

"It's already over!" He continued.

Dark ace swiftly pulled out his blade, throwing a red spark in the boys direction.

The boy jumped and dodged his attack.

Cyclonis grabbed her staff, sending a red spark his way, but he dodged her shot too, her shot cracking the ice on her storm engine.

Dark ace stepped back, readying his weapon again.

Starlings nunchucks flew to Cyclonis, hitting the crystal from her staff once again.

Red sparks running up Cyclonis arm and she let out a scream of pain.

The sparks were more painful, the recoil more painful too. Cyclonis didn't like pain.

Starling came flying towards Dark Ace and kicked him down to the ground, he slid across the floor and his blade flew from his grasp and the wind carried it into the distance.

He was defenceless.

The boy snapped his blades together as one weapon, he held it above the storm engine, aiming down at the Aurora stone.

Cyclonis held her arm out towards it, as a plea to urge him to stop.

Dark Ace watched with wide eyes, terrified as to what may happen.

The boy plunged his blade into the stone, it filled with sparks and emitted a blinding blue light.

Cyclonis yelled out and shielded her eyes from the light.

Starling yelled out too.

The storm engine began to spark purple, loud thunder now roared through the Terra.

Purple energy forming back into the storm engine itself.

The Aurora stone hissed and was pierced with light protruding from it.

The storm pulled items up from the room.

Cyclonis let out an angry groan

The storm engine whirred aggressively.

Dark Ace got to his feet.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done Sky Knight?!" Cyclonis shouted at the red head with severe anger.

"Yeah, I just saved the Atmos from you" he responded, pointing his blade at her.

But he retracted his blades, putting them on his back.

"And the names Aerrow of the Storm Hawks!"

"Agh!" Cyclonis held the crystal that was once in her staff, aiming it towards Aerrow.

The storm engine sent out a thunderclap and hurled a wave of purple energy her way, her attack halted, she shielded her face but was hit down by the energy

Dark Ace gasped under his breath, the metal from the roof was creaking, he looked up as it bent before his eyes, the storm manipulating it.

The storm engine collapsing, crumbling into pieces.

Cyclonis was hurt, her body ached, she let out a soft groan as she pulled herself up. She couldn't find her staff it wasn't in her hand any longer, neither was her crystal.

She gasped as she looked up and also noticed the metal caving downwards.

It was going to collapse onto her.

Dark Ace panicked, he didn't have his blade, he didn't have anything to protect her.

Without a second thought he ran out towards her.

He screamed out as the metal structure fell downwards, he lunged forwards over Cyclonis' fragile body to protect her from harm.

Blackness, he couldn't see, he couldn't hear. This was the end.

She held her eyes shut, white noise was all she could hear, she was dead, she was sure of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed this one! Final chapter for the "Age of Heroes" episode will be the next, and will also be where I will need some honest advise from readers here on the future of this fic. So please, review, send any questions/suggestions. All helps!


	11. Friendly Failure

Hello all! So Prepare yourself for my little notes at the end of this chapter. Little bit shorter than usual as I wasn't sure how to extend this final scene, but knew I wanted it separate from the previous one as the setting and mood is a much more different. And also, there is a reason I didn't continue with Reptons point of view from the final chapter, as it's based around Cyclonis and Dark Ace mainly, I interpret that she is always sort of watching somehow, and well- unconscious she wouldn't be able to do so!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Cyclonis slowly opened her eyes.

The Storm Hawks were gone, the storm was fading.

They had lost the battle but the war had only just begun.

Cyclonis felt a cool breeze in the air.

She looked to the side of her, there lay Dark Aces body next to her. Cyclonis managed to find a space to crawl from beneath the metal frame that had mishapen to form a prison in which they were trapped under.

Her body ached so badly, her arm felt bruised and sore.

She dusted herself off, coughing a little from the rubble dust that fell from her hair and clothing.

She began to raise the metal from Dark Ace to free him, using no crystals.

Whilst she was manipulating the pieces to assist Dark Ace many thoughts raced through her mind.

 _Why did he use his own body to shield me from harm. He could have died._ She pondered to herself.

The Storm Hawks had ruined everything, her storm engine, her Terra. Her perfectly set up plan...

 _I should not have failed!_

She pushed off the final piece of metal frame from Dark Aces body, she heard a slight groan as he sat up from beneath the rubble.

She calmed her thoughts.

"Master..." He said opening his eyes and sitting up from the ground, looking at his beloved queen stood above him.

"You win some, you lose some..."

Gentle thunder quietly rumbled in the distance.

"Apparently now the same goes for you Dark Ace..." She began to walk over to the edge of the Terra.

Dark Ace stood up, his body hurt, and the back of his head felt sore, but she was safe, untouched, from what he could see anyhow. He had protected her.

He dusted off the some rubble from his shoulder.

Dark Ace wasn't happy, he had lost to a boy, a child half his age.

He had allowed that Starling to get away once before, and now she had hurt his beloved Master.

 _I should have taken her down years ago... But that was Reptons task... And that miserable toad failed..._

"Don't worry, Atmos is going to learn soon enough that I've got much more in store for it."

"And as for the storm hawks... They'll pay for what they've done". Cyclonis said angrily.

The gentle thunder rumbled in the distance once more, but this time lightning sparked with it.

The last part of her sentence reminded Dark Ace of her grandmother. A tone of power that shook fear into anyone who witnessed her speak.

"I will see to it that they do, Master". Dark Ace responded.

"Good..." She had a slight tone of disappointment, as though she wasn't sure she believed him.

The Sky Knight had tremendous power, although she was able to counter him, Dark Ace definitely had a task at hand with the boy in future.

 _I need something more, to ensure Dark Ace and I always have the upper hand..._

"Master... I... I hope you will forgive my failure. I promise I will not fail you again." He bowed, groaning a little.

Cyclonis noticed it pained Dark Ace to bow. "It's quite alright Dark Ace...".

She didn't wish to punish him, he may have lost the battle against the Sky Knight but he had protected her, she could have been crushed, he risked his life for her and that thought still stuck with her.

And besides, she didn't fair much better against that Starling...

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, the way he did for her when her grandmother had died. It was her way of saying he was forgiven.

She hated physical contact, but she hated words of comfort too.

Dark Ace gingerly stood up from his bow as he felt her hand on his shoulder.

It was the first time he had felt her touch since she was a child, aside from any combat practice, which was not the same.

He looked to her and saw a little of the old Cyclonis in her peircing violet eyes.

She removed her hand as he stood and swiftly fixed her gaze elsewhere as he looked to her eyes.

"I'm assuming the Talons would have fleed during the storm... Make sure they all come back. And any who don't return, throw them into prison and let them work off their betrayal..."

Cyclonis began to walk into the building, wanting to access the damage a little more.

"Of course Master." He said whilst following her into the Terra.

Rubble, dust, pieces of paper and furniture scattered throughout the hallways.

 _What a mess..._ He thought to himself.

From this day on Dark Ace refused to bring her any bad news, after all her loss, she forgave him. She could have punished him any way she saw fit, but she didn't.

He felt as though he was let off lightly, perhaps too lightly.

Cyclonis clutched at her arm. Dark Ace rubbed at the back of his head.

He wouldn't let her lose any more, even if he broke every bone in his body.

 _Cyclonia will rise again... I will make sure it does. I will not let her down again._ Dark Ace confidently thought to himself.

The two walked into the Terra, ready to rebuild, ready to dominate Atmos once more...

All in good time.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

So I was debating whether to end here perhaps? A lot of the next episodes I feel would be a lot more scattered, there are a lot of episodes and would I really need to cover each and every one both Dark Ace and Cyclonis appear in? I'm really not sure. A few have said they want it to continue up to the final episode? Opinions? I just worry the more I delve, the more ship based it will become, I've only hinted light romantic connections between MC and DA but don't know if I want to ruin this fic with it. I have a little spin off based on the final two episodes and Cyclonis trying to master "Perfect Attunement" in the works, but not sure when I will post that in case I wish to continue this fic. But that fic is 100% shipping/romance-y.

Thank you to everyone who's been reading! Opinions and reviews are hugely appreciated at this point!

Also, if anyone has a list of all the episodes Dark Ace and Cyclonis appear in if anyone DOES want me to continue til the final episode, that would be most helpful! Saves me re-watching the whole series again (as much as I would love to, I don't have a lot of free time lately!)


	12. Gale Force Winds

Hey guys! Apologies I haven't updated in a little while, life issues happening right now which is putting stuff behind. Can't be helped, but I don't plan on giving this fic up! I am writing chapters from my phone and waiting until I have my laptop access so fear not! In other news, I have been accepted on my 3rd and final year in university so upload pace may slow down mid September onwards, but I'm a lazy student anyhow.

Anyway, enjoy! I have decided to carry on the fic as requested, so here we go!

xxxxxxxx

The air was hot and muggy, light thunder rumbled though the halls of the newly repaired Terra of Cyclonia. Their Master, Cyclonis stood aside her newly repaired Crystal machine, minus its Storm Engine. It had been many weeks since Cyclonia had rebuilt itself from the destruction the Storm Hawks had caused. Cyclonis clicked at several of the buttons, testing the machine, several crystals were placed into tubes in the machine as she did.

A familiar sound of the doors opening themselves gained Cyclonis attention.

"You requested me Master Cyclonis" a familiar voice echoed through the room, he bowed as he spoke. It was The Dark Ace, her loyal protector.

"I need you to do something for me Dark Ace. There's a been news from some of the Talons that there's still some free roaming civilians on Terra Gale. Apparently some of them were shot down over the Terra on their way to the weapons factory. I thought Cyclonia had secured that Terra as our own, ensure there is no one left roaming freely on Gale." Her final sentence sending its usual shiver down Dark Aces body.

"Of course master. I will ensure the Terra will be in Cyclonias full control."

"Good" she smiled to herself under her hood.

"Report back to me once it has been done". She continued.

"Of course Master". Dark Ace bowed to her once more before heading towards the door.

"Oh and Dark Ace..." She stopped him just before he reached the door.

"Eliminate anyone who gets in your way". Cyclonis sounding slightly annoyed but still staying calm with him. The Cyclonians had secured Gale months ago, but there were still irritating civilians getting in her way of complete control over Atmos.

Dark Ace exited the room, after her final sentence without another word to her, he knew what must be done.

Dark Ace made his way to the hangar, checking his blade over before placing it onto his back and examining his switchblade skimmer before mounting it. He took only two Talons along with him, assuming the small size of the Terra would mean it would be a relatively easy task to imprison any free civilians left on Gale and for what he was aware of, the Terra was basically defenceless. He had defeated their Terras Sky Knight squadron and thrown them into Gales Cyclonian prison to work as slaves for the Cyclonian empire for the rest of their lives.

Dark Ace revved his engine, gesturing for the Talons to prepare to follow him.

The trip took Dark Ace a mere few hours to arrive at Terra Gale. The skies were grey and chilly, almost as if a storm was on its way, suddenly Dark Ace saw an item hurl straight past his face and hit down one of the Talons.

"What?" He looked towards the Terra, a large catapult was set on the ground, Dark Ace surveyed his attackers it was merely an elderly man and a young girl. The duo were loading it with junk to catapult in their direction. The old man pulled out a green crystal from his cauldron shaped armour and the flying objects projected harder and faster towards him, Dark Ace swiftly dodged the oncoming object.

Dark Ace laughed a little. It was rather pitiful of an old man and a child hurling their garbage at them.

BANG! Dark Ace had taken his eyes off the ground for a mere second, a large refrigerator hit down one of the wings of Dark Aces switchblade skimmer, the wing flying off in the whirlwind the old mans crystal had created. Sending his skimmer now hurling towards the ground below.

Dark Ace roared with anger, opening the wings to his glider and over to the single Talon who had managed to stay in the sky, pushing him from his ride to take it for himself, the Talon fell, opening up his parachute swiftly.

Dark Ace realised he had to be more careful, even though the items were merely garbage, the speed they were hurling towards him was something he didn't anticipate, he didn't expect the old man to have had a crystal to assist them.

 _Back to Cyclonia... But I will be bringing bad news back to Master Cyclonis... I must return, more prepared... I know what must be done._

Dark Ace accelerated the skimmer back to Cyclonia as fast as he could, cutting off an hour or so off his trip, anger built up inside of him.

Once he had landed back in Cyclonia, he shouted out to a nearby Talon.

"Prepare my replacement ride and I want several talons with me when I return to Gale". He commanded.

"W-when will you be returning to Gale sir?" The worried looking Talon asked.

"In about 10 minutes!" Dark Ace snapped. He exited the hangar, storming through the corridors, towards his own sleeping quarters, he knew what to grab. A red fire bolt crystal, a gift from his Master he had been saving. He put the crystal into his pocket before storming back towards the hangar.

The Talons were scrambling around to get ready, pulling weapons onto their skimmers and others running over to their own skimmers as Dark Ace re-entered the hangar. Dark Aces replacement skimmer had been prepared. Several talons mounted theirs as Dark Ace walked towards his vehicle. Mounting his skimmer and speeding off into the crimson skies of Cyclonia. The Talons following closely behind him.

Dark Ace and his small army of talons arrived back towards Gale, the sky was darker than it once was before and the air felt almost electric.

"This time, no mercy" Dark Ace spoke to himself as he spotted the old man and the girl rushing out of their tiny pathetic excuse for a home.

He saw another piece of garbage fly nearby, hitting into one of his Talons almost instantly, Dark Aces patience was growing thin, his anger building up again.

 _Such an irritating, persistent old man!_

Dark Ace pulled out the red stone from his pocket, holding it up. He saw a white spark of lightning fill the sky, he placed the crystal into his blade, red sparks surrounding his blade as it fitted in place. He held it in the air as the energy surged through it. He fired, shooting towards the old man and the girl.

The closer he inspected the duo, their armour was made out of nothing but more trash, pots and pans, any metallic household item he assumed they could possibly find. Dark Ace was assuming the two were family as they both wore similar garbage-armour.

The girl stumbled and fell to the ground, he angrily swooped down towards the land, pulling the switches to his skimmer and retracting the wings, riding up towards the girl with his arm stretched out. Grabbing her before she had the chance to get up.

He heard the old man call out from behind him as his granddaughter was taken into the stormy skies.

"Get off of me!" The young girl spoke with a French accent, she bore a similar appearance to his Master, he thought anyhow.

"You can either shut up or I throw you into the wastelands!" He growled. Clearly was nothing like Cyclonis with an attitude like this. He sped into the Cyclonian weapons factory, the smoke from the factory filled the air above them.

He flew into the hangar in the low levels of the factory, keeping out of the smoky mists. Throwing the girl off his skimmer, two Cyclonian guards ran towards her, aiming their staffs in her face so she couldn't attempt to escape.

"Chain her!" One called out behind him.

A Talon ran into another room, swiftly bringing back a large chain with a heavy metal ball attached to the end before attaching it to the girls leg.

"Take her to work with the other Gale civilians, she can spend the rest of her life throwing metal into the smelters with the other Gale scum!" the second Talon added, one in higher power than the rest of the Talons.

Dark Ace smirked, nodding in approval of the Talons good work. He could now return to Cyclonia with good news for his Master. The brain behind the attacks from Gale was safely imprisoned. Only the old man remained.

 _The old man will surely die of grief without this girl, there's nothing left on Gale, he is not worth my time._

Dark Ace was heading back to Cyclonia, feeling triumphant. His skimmer bleeped, he looked down at a distress signal coming back from Gale. He let out a deep, annoyed sigh. He swiftly turned around, his group of Talons following aside of him.

 _So some do-gooders want to try and liberate Gale by freeing a prisoner... We will see about that..._

Dark Ace could see something ahead, he laughed, he stood on the nose of his skimmer, his Talons behind him as he approached the now visible Storm Hawks.

"Well, well. If it isn't the notorious Storm Hawks!" Dark Ace said angrily.

 _Already, these idiot children are already becoming a nuisance to me._

The storm behind him was electrifying, the red storm clouds shrouded him, the storm made him feel powerful. His master had given him such a powerful set of crystals to toy with at his will. He was trusted with power.

Dark Ace could see Aerrow call his team to attack, but the storm made his words inaudible from the distance he was at.

"Talons attack" he said whilst jumping back into the seat of his skimmer, gesturing them to move forward with his blade.

Dark Ace flew in towards Aerrow, the red head jumped on his own skimmer, Dark Ace did the same, readying his blade, smirking with confidence.

Dark Ace holding his blade tightly, watching as Aerrow jumped to the air, performing his signature move. He was ready, jumping and mustering all of his energy towards Aerrow.

Sparks collided, red and blue, an all so familiar battle. But Dark Ace had overpowered him, his shot flying into Aerrow, his smirk now growing larger, feeling the power surge through his body.

 _You defeated us last time, but this time I won't let you be so fortunate Aerrow..._

He watched as Aerrow glided back to his skimmer, which irritated Dark Ace greatly, but he had weakened the boy surely.

He tailed Aerrow, hurling shots towards him with his blade, watching as the red head disappeared into the storm clouds.

"Hide and seek? I'll play." Dark ace said as he hurled more shots into the clouds, creating red lightning in the storm, making the fleeing Storm Hawks visible in the storm he had created.

"I see you" he sent a shot at one of the skimmers in the distance. Directly hitting it as he watched it become surrounded in red electric energy.

The Storm Hawks swooped out of Dark Aces sight, he looked around for them, getting more aggravated by their pathetic games.

He saw shots from above hit down one of his Talons, the frustration building further inside of him. He swerved the oncoming shots, hitting some away with his blade.

A blue light headed towards him, Aerrows move. He barely had time to blink let alone dodge. His switchblade skimmer was hit, it spun out of control downwards towards the wastelands. Dark Ace pulled his skimmer up, hard. Gaining control over his vehicle once more he sent another shot into the sky, hitting one of the Storm Hawks skimmers.

Dark Ace had prepared for the inevitable impact from Aerrow, he had been practising so that he never fell for the same attack twice, which had clearly paid off since their last battle.

Dark Ace watched as one Storm Hawks skimmer fell towards the wastelands. He smirked, finally he has taken one of them down.

He could see the Wallop ahead, he flew up behind his skimmer as the blonde had fallen into his arms. Readying his blade once more, sending a shot hurling at its exhaust. Smoke billowed from the skimmer as he watched it plummet downwards, he chased it, sending further shots towards it.

 _"Eliminate anyone who gets in your way"._ His masters voice echoing through his mind as he hurled shot after shot at the blonde and the Wallop.

 _These were the two idiots who trapped themselves in master Cyclonis storm engine, not the brightest of the Storm Hawks, clearly._ He thought to himself.

"Hey" an unwanted but familiar voice spoke behind him as he turned to see the jumping Aerrow aside of him, Aerrow punched him.

Dark Ace groaned as Aerrows fist had plunged into his cheek, his blade had slipped from his hand and fell into the wing of his own skimmer.

He grabbed Aerrow, forcing the boy down against his skimmer, the boy kicked him back into his own seat.

 _The boy has skill... That I cannot deny..._

"With a little more training, you'd make an excellent Talon" Dark Ace admitted.

"I'd rather eat dirt!" Aerrow protested.

Dark Ace stood, raising his fist. "That can be arranged" he smirked.

The boy had jumped up, their hands locking together, pushing against each others strength, each trying to push the other off the skimmer. Aerrow stood on the body of the skimmer, Dark Ace on the wing.

Aerrow kicked, Dark Ace blocked him with his arm, both jumped to the air, Dark Aces punch quicker and more swift sent Aerrow flying back onto the skimmer.

He pulled his blade from his skimmers wing, it buzzed with electricity as he swiped it through the air, holding it to Aerrows face.

"Checkmate" he smiled.

The word made him think of years ago, of playing chess with Cyclonis. This was all for her. For her empire, for the glory and power he would surely obtain.

He laughed as Aerrow held up an old, bent wrench, clearly one of the pieces of junk the old man had hurled at the skimmer earlier on.

Aerrow jumped beside him, he swiped for him as Aerrow jumped off his skimmer, the shot just narrowly missing him.

The boy had landed back onto his own skimmer, Dark Ace sat back in his seat tailing Aerrow as he swooped below into the Terras rocky lands, hurling shots at him as he flew, dodging any rocks in the way.

Aerrows pet raised its fist to Dark Ace, he shot towards it but the creature ducked out of the way. He spun his skimmer around, dodging more rocky spikes that protruded from the ground. They flew into a small, narrow cavern.

The cavern was narrow, he could see the light at the other end as Aerrow pulled his wings in and exited the cavern.

"Did you really think you could out fly me?!" Dark ace frowned, getting tired of chasing the boy around again.

He tugged at the switches to his wings, but they didn't move he tugged again, they appeared to be jammed open.

He spotted the wrench.

 _You god damn bastard kid!_

He was angered, his skimmer exploded as it impacted against the narrow walls of the cavern, he fell towards the Terra, catching his blade as it fell beside him but the firebolt crystal became dislodged from his blade and flew into the air.

He roared out, grasping for it but failing to reach it. Annoyed further when Aerrow had swooped down and caught **his** crystal.

A Talon swooped near, grabbing Dark Ace by the hand.

"I saved you boss! I saved you!" He said cheerily, clearly proud of himself.

Dark Ace pushed him off his skimmer, watching him fall off before he opened his parachute.

Dark Ace flew after Aerrow again, to take back his crystal. He crept up behind Aerrow before hearing a whistle to his right. The French girl and the Storm Hawk girl flew up beside him, aiming their weapons towards him. The Wallop and blonde to his left, weapons aimed at him also.

The Sky Knights of Gale flew up behind, a loud familiar horn sounded, the sound of the Condor.

He was outnumbered, unarmed and those interfering Storm Hawks had freed the Sky Knights.

"Now that, would be checkmate" Aerrow said as he held up the fire bolt crystal.

"Next time Storm Hawk, you won't be so lucky". He spoke calmly, but inside rage filled him. He flew off towards the storm clouds, back towards Cyclonia.

As Dark Ace flew through the warm skies of Cyclonia he was not looking forward to telling his Master the bitterly disappointing news.

The Storm Hawks had thwarted his plans again, a fire bolt crystal had been taken and Gales Sky Knights freed, the Terra liberated once more. He slowly, landed his skimmer in the hangar. Slumping his body off it, letting out a deep sigh. He was not looking forward to the next few minutes.

He touched rubbed his eyes, a sharp pain jolted through his cheek where Aerrow had punched him, for a boy he had some strength.

Dark Ace walked through the corridors, approaching the library where Dark Ace had been informed by a Talon Master Cyclonis was, two Talons stood outside of the door. Dark Ace gingerly opened the door to the library, the door creaked.

Cyclonis was sat in a throne like chair, her legs draped over the arm rests, the way she used to sit when she was a young child playing in her grandmothers throne.

"M-Master". He bowed to her

"I'm assuming you're going to bring me bad news" Cyclonis spoke, without moving from her position or lowering her book from her face.

"Master, those Storm Hawks... They-"

"I know." She interrupted him, her voice was calm, he half expected her to blow up in his face and punish him for failing.

"You do?" He asked, feeling rather confused.

"Yes. Nothing escapes me Dark Ace, Talons radioed back panicking for back up. Those Storm Hawks are starting to become a real nuisance for us, clearly..." She closed her book. Slamming it on the desk in front of her, Dark Ace jumped a little as the book was slammed down.

He didn't like when his Master was enraged, she scared him a little, even though she was still a young girl, she had immense power and had witnessed her punishing other Cyclonians for failure, this had been the second time he truly failed.

He watched as she pulled her legs off the arm rest and getting up from her seat.

Cyclonis walked over to him.

Dark Ace awaited his punishment, readying himself.

She merely looked up at him. "Get yourself checked over at the hospital wing and rest up. Oh, and you owe me another fire bolt crystal" she said as she walked towards the door to exit the library.

He smirked to himself. Inside, wondering how many more failures she would allow before he too was punished.

xxxxxxxxxxx

There you go! Hope you enjoyed this one! I really enjoyed writing for Dark Ace a lot in this one, he had a lot more episodes in the first season. Now one question, next episode is a Ravess based episode in Cyclonians, do I write my own chapter based on what Dark Ace and Cyclonis would be doing back on Cyclonia/elsewhere or skip it and move towards the next Dark Ace/Cyclonis episode? Decisions, decisions! Reviews please! (Also, this was my longest chapter yet! I feel like they're getting better as I progress!)


	13. The Code

Thank you so much to StormRocker for being so super helpful and supportive! Hope you enjoy this one!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Several weeks had passed since Cyclonia lost control of Terra Gale, Cyclonis had ordered the Talons attacked the Terra regularly but their resistance was strong, much stronger than it once was before. It didn't matter any more, she had other plans. Terra Rex was to be next. She wanted control of it, not only did she want Rex, but she wanted a rare, powerful crystal.

A crystal she desperately wanted, _desperately needed_.

Cyclonis had called upon her most trusted servant, the Dark Ace. He had failed her twice now, but he was the most skilled, she still trusted him, she still had faith in his abilities. She heard the doors open behind her.

"You requested me Master". Dark Ace bowed as he spoke to her.

"Indeed Dark Ace, I have a task for you. I want you to ensure Cyclonia has full control over Terra Rex". She paused.

"Is that your request Master?" He asked.

"No, there is more, I need you to retrieve something for me, a powerful crystal. A Phoenix crystal". She continued.

"But master aren't Phoenix crystals usually-" He was cut off.

"Protected by a Phoenix yes. The two are connected, as though it's the heart of the creature itself. Some of my Talons spotted the Storm Hawks lurking around a Phoenix nest quite recently, near Rex conveniently. I want you to tail them, use them as bait. The bird itself is engulfed in flames so while the Storm Hawks are being burnt to death, you take the crystal and bring it to me". She said darkly whilst clicking away at her crystal machine. Her hood was opened up into a collar, which was rare.

He nodded. "I will do my very best Master, I will bide my time, watch those Storm Hawks every move." He spoke with confidence, even though a part of him was worried, he had a plan.

"Good, and this time, do not disappoint me Dark Ace."

"Of course Master. He bowed once more to her before exiting the room.

Dark Ace entered the hangar he had prepared his switchblade skimmer, a grapple and his blade. Preparing for any situation that may arise.

He mounted his skimmer and double checked the coordinates to the Phoenix nest. He flew out into the open, knowing the trip would take him a good hour or so.

His trip was relatively smooth, he reached his location in his estimated time. Dark Ace spotted a large floating object in the sky, the Condor. He hid in the clouds, hovering below them. Watching them for any sudden moves. Dark Ace waited and waited, almost 3 hours he hovered in the sky until he spotted them, two of the Storm Hawks exited the Condor, swooping closer to his location in the low clouds, he assumed Aerrow would have been one of the two who had left. He eased his own skimmer towards the nest, out of sight of the Condor, masking himself within the clouds.

He landed his skimmer, silently. He spotted the two Storm Hawks skimmers and landed his further away. He walked slowly into the nest, it was filled with the bones of those who most likely tried and failed to retrieve the Phoenix crystal. The smell inside the nest was foul, like a rotting burnt meat smell.

Dark Ace spotted the Storm Hawk girl, he hid, creeping quietly behind the Storm Hawks, he heard a bone crunch on the ground, it echoed through the nest. He swiftly ducked behind a rock. Listening to their whispers. Standing up slowly as he heard their footsteps moving forwards.

There it was before them, the Phoenix crystal, the Storm Hawks duo and their pet leaning over it, Aerrow reaching out and taking it.

Dark Ace reached for his belt swiftly, for his grapple, whipping it forwards, the hook clasping over the crystal and he reeled it back to him, he caught it in his hand and quietly laughed.

"Dark Ace!" Aerrow spoke loudly.

"Aerrow, so nice to steal from you again!" He responded, feeling something creep around his leg, feeling two hands grab his leg and biting into him.

The pain shot through his whole leg.

Dark Ace cried out as the filthy animal had bit him, he panicked and the crystal flew out of his hand as his arms flailed into the air, he saw Aerrow jump out to catch it, as he did, a distant cry echoed through the nest, the Phoenix...

The crystal lit up in Aerrows palm, a warm orange glow. Dark Ace watching the stone glow in Aerrows face. Another blood curdling shriek from the bird echoed through the nest, getting closer and louder.

The cave rumbled and the ground vibrated as the huge bird swooped into the cave, it's entire body on fire, as his Master said it would be. The bird landed in front of them, it's flame lit body lightning the nest, making the cave feel hotter too.

It continued to shriek, angrily. The sound booming through the entire nest.

"You know what, maybe you should have this." Aerrow said, throwing the crystal towards Dark Ace, he caught it, not wanting to drop it and break it.

The birds roaring shriek hurt his ears as he caught the crystal, the gigantic bird walking towards him.

 _Distract it with them..._

He threw the crystal at the girl. He watched as she caught it.

"Hey! Don't give it to me" She spoke, holding the crystal out in his direction.

The bird roared at her, the girl screamed out as it did.

 _Time for a quick escape..._

Dark Ace began to run, the Storm Hawks trio taking his idea and sprinting up behind him.

He heard the bird shrieking, the girl yelling out behind him, he assumed she hadn't passed the crystal on to Aerrow. He spotted the tunnel he had come through earlier, running back through, hearing footsteps following behind.

Another loud shriek, the Storm Hawks still on his tail. He heard the girl panting close behind.

 **BOOM!**

The bird had obviously blasted the nest as the tunnel behind them began to collapse and the structure exploded, he saw his skimmer on the edge of the nest, running towards it, quickly mounting it. He revved his engine and drove it downwards off the edge of the cliffside.

"I'll collect the crystal from your charred remains" he directed at Aerrow, looking back at him. A slight smirk on his face as he opened up his wings on his skimmer before it reached the ground, he flew up into the sky.

Dark Ace landed on Rex, he knew where to find the Sky Knight Harrier. Dark Ace approached Harrier in his own home, holding his blade up to his back.

"Do not alert your team or you will only die sooner". Dark Ace spoke quietly.

Harrier began to tremble a little "Who- Who goes there?"

"Let's make a deal Harrier, you are to fly out now with your team whilst the Storm Hawks are being chased around by that Phoenix and you take the crystal from them. If you fail me, you will go the same way Lightning did all those years ago..."

"B-But what if they do not give it up?" Harrier said a worried tone in his voice.

"They will, and if not, you sort something. You get me that crystal and I can assure you Rex will not be harmed by Cyclonia, you will be under our protection".

"You give me your word?" Harrier turned to face him.

"I give you my word" Dark Ace smirked deviously.

 _What a gullible fool... Stuck in his old ways. Times have changed Harrier, you'll find that out sooner or later..._

Harrier returned to Dark Ace, with the news that the Storm Hawks had confiscated the crystal from the Storm Hawks. He explained the rules of the contest to Dark Ace, ensuring him that the Storm Hawks were not familiar with their Code, ensuring him they would lose. Dark Ace was to wait, hiding in the shadows until the timing was right.

Dark Ace decided to believe Harriers word, he was a man who built his life around the honour and trust in others word.

The final task had begun. Dark Ace, hid away in the shadows, listening to the cheers, the boos. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he could retrieve the crystal.

 _Any minute now..._

He lingered around their stadium, watching, waiting. The Storm Hawks were losing as Harrier had assured him they would.

However Harrier was arrogant Dark Ace thought. He was stuck up, and almost annoying. He would ensure Harrier survived as a gesture of goodwill if he did his job. He knew what was coming... He knew what was prepared.

"Dark Ace" he heard his name called out. It was Harriers voice, he smirked to himself. He was so stuck in his old ways, honouring his "word".

Dark Ace smirked as he rode out of the stadium on his skimmer, zooming into the centre, creating a dust cloud before dismounting his skimmer and walking towards Harrier, smirking.

"Accept this crystal to affirm our peace" Harrier spoke, holding out the crystal to Dark Ace.

"Don't mind if I do". Dark Ace responded, looking over to Aerrow and smirking.

Dark Ace looked to the glorious crystal, the crystal was warm in the palm of his hand. He placed it into his pouch after he examined it.

"You made a deal with the Dark Ace? Are you out of your mind?" Aerrow asked Harrier angrily.

"I know exactly what I'm doing, I'm ensuring that the Cyclonians will never threaten Terra Rex!" Harrier replied.

"That's the Dark Ace, he doesn't do deals!" The girl added.

"He gave his word!" Harrier shouted out.

 _Poor deluded Harrier, so stuck in the past._

Dark Ace smirking, looking to him.

"He is honour bound" Harrier continued.

Dark Ace placed his hand on Harriers shoulder. "Honour is overrated, the Cyclonian invasion force is preparing as we speak." Dark ace smirked.

Dark Ace lunged forward punching Harrier to the ground, his smirk not fading.

The crowd in the stadium letting out a yell of distaste for his action as Dark Ace walked back towards his skimmer, mounting it.

"Thanks for the rock, Aerrow". He said looking at the red head, watching as the boys face, an angry stare was shot in Dark Aces direction.

Dark Ace flew his skimmer up and over the stadium, expecting the chase to begin soon. And he was right, only a few moments into his flight, sparks shot behind him. He turned and was greeted by the Rex Guardians tailing him.

 _Oh Harrier, you had your chance to just give in and be spared..._

"Bad decision". Dark Ace spoke to himself, flying upwards and circling back towards them.

"Only five of you? I'd better go easy". He grinned to himself. As they drew nearer he pulled out his blade and activated it.

Dark spun around and sliced the wing off one of the Rex Guardians skimmers, they opened up their parachute almost instantly as they fell.

"Where'd you find your rides, a museum?" Dark ace mocking them, their skimmers were so slow, old and clunky, he could take them all down oh so quickly if he wanted. But he wanted to toy with them, show them he was not to be crossed.

He circled back in the opposite direction, slicing another one of the Rex Guardians down, their wing cut cleanly off, they opened their parachute too. Dark Ace had spotted another one of them close by. He spun his skimmer above him, slicing his whole skimmer in half, he fell too, following in his team mates lead and opening his parachute.

He spotted another two, he shot out a single shot towards one of them and it hit the engine instantly. It was sent crashing down, he looked back noticing the newly shot down Rex guardian opening his parachute too.

Only Harrier remained. Dark Ace locked eyes with him, smirking deviously at him, narrowing his eyes ready to strike, their swords met.

Harrier shouted to him "Those who fight with honour will always prevail!"

 _What a fool, he's about to learn honour isn't everything._

Dark Ace raised his sword "Times have changed".

He slashed, sending a shot in Harriers direction. It was a hit, Harriers skimmers engine burnt out, he fell and opened his parachute, letting out an angry cry.

Dark Ace swooped past the falling Harrier and slashed at his parachute. "Enjoy the ride!" He called out to him.

 _The final ride of your life..._

Harrier screamed as his body was plummeting downwards, fast. Dark Ace didn't stay to watch his demise, there were still some of his team on the Terra.

The crowd below gasped, Dark Ace swooped down into the stadium again, preparing to finish off the last two Rex guardians on the land, the crowd fleeing and screaming as Dark Ace fired shots into the stadium. He laughed at their screams. The fear in their eyes, it thrilled him.

Dark Ace swooped up fast as he saw the interfering Storm Hawks flying in, he wasted no time. He let out a violent slash into the air, the shot sky rocketing into one of their skimmers, hitting the Wallop cleanly four consecutive times.

The blonde was next, he watched as the boy aimed his bow in his direction. He smirked, he was ready. Dark Ace deflecting each shot he fired in his direction, holding out his blade towards the boy before hooting towards him, their shots collided and they both flew their skimmers downwards. Dark Ace cleanly slicing through his skimmer as they circled each other, he smirked as he watched the blonde fall downwards.

 _You're not doing too well this time are you Storm Hawks?_

The girl was next in his sights, he shot towards her, chasing her as she swayed her skimmer out of the way, shooting continuous shots at her. He finally hit her skimmer, sparking it clean out.

"Goodbye" he said to himself, feeling something land on his skimmer. Greeted by the response of "Hello" from Aerrow. Dark Ace jumped up onto his skimmer, joining Aerrow.

He swiped for his feet, but the boy jumped up and out of the way. His body falling downwards, his blades ready to strike down, hitting his blades down towards Dark Ace, the blades colliding, creating electric sparks of red, blue, almost purple light around the two of them.

Aerrow pushed back hard, jumping onto the wing of his skimmer. Dark Ace stayed in his place, not stumbling, bringing his blade back into place. He swiped for Aerrow, once, twice, but he blocked each attack. Dark ace slashed at his feet again with his blade, but he jumped back once more, further back onto the wing.

"This ride isn't big enough for two!" He said pulling out the Phoenix crystal from his pouch. The gentle warmth of the crystal in his hand.

"Id think twice about using that" Aerrow said to him.

Dark Ace removed his existing red crystal, safely placing it into his pouch and holding the warm Phoenix crystal up, fixing it into his blade, the blade burned with fire as it activated instantly.

"Afraid of a little heat are we?" Dark ace said.

 _Because you sure are going to get burned..._

"Me? No, but you should be." The red head said cockily.

Dark Ace heard a familiar sound, the cry of the Phoenix, he swiftly turned around to see the bird, his face angered.

 _Surely using the crystal means I have control of it? Not this bird!_

"Say hi for me" Aerrow said before jumping off of his skimmer.

He turned as he heard the Phoenix cries draw closer again. Annoyed, he jumped back into his skimmers seat. Looking back as it tailed him. Dark Ace could feel the heat of the bird behind him.

The bird was also fast. "Get away from me!" Dark ace shouted at it, a flicker of fear in his voice. The bird spat out a flurry of flames behind him. His skimmer was burning hot to the touch, the engine had caught fire too. He dove off it, the bird still following him.

He fell lower into the clouds, before opening his gliders wings. The Phoenix swooped back up from the clouds and still, it tailed him.

 _If it shoots me down now I'm going to get burned or fall to my death... Forgive me, Master.._

He removed the crystal from his blade. "Fine, you want it? Go get it!" He said throwing the crystal down towards Terra Rex.

The Phoenix crystal was lost. Dark Ace had to manage to fly back to Cyclonia on his glider alone... He wasn't looking forwards to bringing his Master some half disappointing news, but all was not lost, the Terra would still be set to be attacked, not meaning to say it would be a success.

Dark Ace was back home, back in Cyclonia. His leg ached from the bite from Aerrows filthy animal, his hands were mildly burnt from the hot metal of his skimmer. He felt exhausted, he had to fly back on his glider too which took up a lot of his stamina.

"Master..." He spoke as he entered the room.

"I see you failed me again Dark Ace. The Talons have set to attack Rex, with their Sky Knights surely liberated by the Storm Hawks, they will not give in too easily." She hissed.

"Master, punish me as you see fit". He said, hanging his head low.

"I am putting you on more recon, until I find something more suitable for you, you will report back to me if there is any disturbance in Cyclonian territory." She said, sounding a little annoyed.

He was sick of failing her, sick of being the barer of bad news.

"I understand Master" he bowed.

Cyclonis took a crystal from her machines arms, walking towards Dark Ace.

"For the burns, but I suggest you go to the hospital wing for your leg". She said, handing him the crystal.

"T-Thank you Master". He appreciated her kind gesture, although he wasn't sure if it was merely her way of getting him recovered quicker to make sure he was in top condition for any tasks she set him.

He decided to see it as kindness, he knew she wasn't totally heartless.

Dark Ace feared the next mission she would set him, he feared he would fail once more.

 _Please, forgive me Master..._

xxxxxxxxxx

There you go! Sorry I'm taking a while to post new chapters, fun little story, I spent my entire week seeing Sir Ian Mckellen and Sir Patrick Stewart at stage door in the theatre, was a great way to spend my week! Anyhow, review please!


	14. Tranquillity Now

Thank you for all the positive reviews, really makes me want to keep going with this (which I am and will be!) I apologise for the less frequent updates. These chapters take far longer as I literally have to watch the episodes which takes half an hour in itself, not to mention quoting it word for word to keep the continuity! In other news, I've been doing some Cyclonis/Dark Ace fan art lately yaay! Anyhow! Enjoy! Bit more creative freedom with this chapter as it was a Ravess/Snipe based episode.

xxxxxxxxxx

Cyclonis stood at her crystal machine, clicking at the buttons. Cyclonis had summoned Ravess and Snipe to her. She did not turn to face the duo as they entered.

"Master Cyclonis" Ravess spoke.

"I have a task for the two of you, I need to to switch off the clock of Terra Glockenchime, this will turn off the Time Pulse. Navigation around Atmos will become useless, except for us..." Cyclonis' voice echoed through the room.

"Of course Master" Ravess smirked, she thought it to be of the highest honour to be given a job of higher importance to what the Dark Ace had been receiving lately.

"Come along brother, prepare yourself for Glockenchime". Ravess said to Snipe as the duo exited, bowing before they left.

Cyclonis was a little apprehensive about sending out the siblings, Snipe especially seemed to be clumsy and often useless. Ravess was always stubborn and Cyclonis felt like she seemed to think she knew better. Alas, she gave the duo the benefit of the doubt this time, Dark Ace had failed her too much lately and she needed to make sure he was ready for her to trust him on bigger tasks.

News spread fast around Cyclonia, Ravess was one to brag, before her and Snipe had embarked on their journey to Glockenchime she had bragged to just about any Talon on Cyclonia, Snipe too had a big ego and assisted in getting word out about their newly assigned mission.

Dark Ace was a little annoyed, he had just returned from a recon mission around Terra Neon, a useless recon mission. He felt like he was being punished for sure, he wanted to do more, he was sick of training, sick of aimlessly flying around and sending stupid reports to his Master, he wanted to make her proud of him again.

Dark Ace stormed passed a few gossiping Talons, he just managed to catch a glimpse of their conversation, one talking about being attracted to Ravess and the other asking about lunch. Pathetic.

He walked to Cyclonis' lab. There was his Master, stood at her machinery like usual.

"Is there a reason for your interruption Dark Ace, I thought I made it clear what you were to do this week." She spoke without turning to him

"Master, why is it you send those two imbeciles out on a substantial mission, surely I-"

He was cut off. "No, you are being punished Dark Ace, I expect there will be use for you soon anyway, for now, I want you in training, build up your strength for the next time you may encounter... Difficulties."

"But Master!" His voiced raised a little more.

"Do not question me Dark Ace, or I will make sure the next thing I need done goes to Ravess again!" She hissed.

Dark Ace let out a small sigh. "Understood Master..." He said before bowing and exiting her lab, he felt angered, angered he had let her down one time too many, he punched at the wall. It hurt his fist but he didn't seem to care. He head to the gym to train as his master had requested.

Many hours passed since Cyclonis' conversation with Dark Ace. The air was hot in Cyclonia, one of the hottest days they'd seen for a while. A Talon rushed into her lab, jogging and bowing as he approached her, she sensed him enter.

"Speak". Cyclonis' words echoed through the room.

She stood at her machine, hadn't moved most of the day, placing crystals into the machine with the mechanical arms.

"Ravess reports a success Master, we await your command" The Talon said, bowing again.

"Star with deploying all squadrons, any merchant ships they find, they be picked clean." Her spoke softly, the sounds of mechanical arms moving as she worked her machine.

The Talon bowed one final time before exiting to report to the squadron of Cyclonians.

This should help remind our resistors who really holds the power in Atmos. Cyclonis though to herself, smirking.

Dark Ace heard the Talons exiting Cyclonia, he was becoming more and more frustrated with being shoved to the bottom of the pile. He didn't like to question his Master though, he saw what she did to others when they were punished, he thought himself lucky to be let off so lightly every time. He sighed deeply, returning to his quarters until he was needed.

Cyclonis' radioed Ravess on Glockenchime.

"Ravess, I am concerned the Storm Hawks will interfere with my plan, they are smarter than we give them credit for... I don't want them near that Tme Pulse, you see to it that they don't..." Cyclonis spoke down her radio to Ravess.

"Master Cyclonis I assure you the Time Pulse is secure, even if the Storm Hawks could travel here this tower cannot be taken" Ravess responded, her voice a little crackly on the other end of the radio.

Cyclonis heard a crashing sound in the background.

"What was that sound?" Cyclonis asked.

"Uh nothing, uh merely my dear brother Snipe" Ravess replied.

Cyclonis wasn't overly convinced, judging by Ravess' tone.

"That wasn't me, must have been a-" Snipe added but was cut off, by a light clunking sound. Cyclonis raised an eyebrow.

"Must be bad connection, can't hear." Ravess hung up.

Cyclonis frowned, slamming her radio down. She had entrusted Ravess with this task, she had to believe in the siblings, hoping they wouldn't fail her, but she didn't hold her breath, she had been surveying the Storm Hawks for some time, she saw something in one of them... She had her next plan set up, in case of Ravess and Snipes potential failure.

Several more hours passed, Cyclonis heard back a report from one of her Talons who returned injured from Glockenchime of Ravess and Snipes failure at the hands of the Storm Hawks, she was expecting them to return soon. She had prepared herself a red crystal, clutching at it tightly. She was angered, her instinct was right to have set up a backup plan.

Ravess and Snipe entered, their heads hung low. She turned to face the two, red crystal in her hand.

"Failure has consequences, terrible consequences" She spoke softly but with a tone of anger in her voice.

The duo looked worried, slowly bowing down to her, admitting their defeat, knowing they had failed.

Cyclonis held up the glowing red crystal, closing her eyes, focusing on it. The crystal elevated the duo upon to the air on Master Cyclonis' will, a red arm-like energy holding the two in the Ravess and Snipe both yelled out as they were lifted up.

She stopped, hearing the duo fall hard to the ground, their bodies surely ached from the fall.

Good, the pain will teach you not to fail me again...

"Am I clear?" She said, lowering her crystal and opening her eyes slowly.

"Yes Master Cyclonis.." Ravess said, still laying on the ground.

"These Storm Hawks are becoming a problem." Cyclonis said sounding a little concerned.

"Give us another chance." Ravess said as her and Snipe pulled themselves up from the ground.

"No" Cyclonis said turning away from them.

"The Dark Ace will deal with them later. For now they merit closer observation, one of them in particular. I see promise here, great promise..." Cyclonis said narrowing her eyes.

"Now get out of my sight the pair of you". Cyclonis continued.

Ravess and Snipe bowing with difficulty before exiting.

Cyclonis heard the pair arguing outside of the door as they had left.

She placed the red crystal down on a desk nearby, letting out a soft sigh.

Looks like they weren't to be relied on after all, forgive me Dark Ace... Perhaps you would have done better...

Cyclonis returned to crystal machine, pressing at the buttons once again.

Dark Ace spotted the siblings arguing in the hallway, pushing and shoving each other.

"This is all your fault! Now she won't ever take me seriously you idiot!" Ravess pushed at Snipe hard.

"Oh yeah? Whos idea was it to tie up the old dude, I wanted to smash him into the wastelands!" Snipe responded.

Dark Ace walked towards the two. "I suggest you take your conversation away from Master Cyclonis' door, before she demotes the both of you."

"Dark Ace! Of course! I do apologise, it's more my idiot brothers fault!" Ravess smiled at him

"Who are you calling an idiot!" Snipe growled.

"Get your ass out of here Snipe!" Ravess hissed.

"Why don't you both, get your asses out of here" Dark Ace rolled his eyes.

Dark Ace walked towards the doors of Cyclonis' lab, the doors opened as he walked nearer.

"Master... Forgive me if I am interrupting you, I heard of the failure on Glockenchime..." He bowed as he spoke to her.

"Not at all Dark Ace, in fact, I wished to speak with you anyhow. The mine we found a few days ago, I will personally see it myself that the work runs smoothly, in my absence, I wish for you to be in command, make sure everything doesn't fall apart... Can I trust you with this?" She looked to him, a slight tone of concern in her voice.

Dark Ace was truly honoured by this, only a few hours ago he was enduring of tasks and now she had truly given him the highest honour.

"Of course Master, I highly appreciate your faith in me". He bowed in front of her.

"Good, don't make me regret my decision Dark Ace". She gave a half smile before returning to her work.

"Let's just say, I have a little surprise for the Storm Hawks..." she smirked to herself.

A very, personal surprise...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Here we go! Reviews are always welcome, and helloooo new followers of the story! Hope you're enjoying it! Next chapter I'm sure will be a huuuuge one, perhaps even a 2 parter as it's a massively significant Cyclonis episode! Apologies if this chapter feels a bit short lived too!


	15. Best Friends Forever

Greetings! I apologise in advanced now that my updates may become slower, next week I am due to head back to university, so it'll mean I have less spare time *severe crying*. Anyhow, one of my favourite episodes here! Added Cyclonis' thoughts and feelings as well as some before and after the event scenes! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyclonis was preparing herself for a trip, she stood at the side of her vehicle. Cyclonis checking that her Talons had prepared everything she would need. Dark Ace stood beside her, watching.

"Master, why must you leave for the mining expedition on Tundras, would it not be safer for me-". He was cut off.

"No, this is something I must personally attend to Dark Ace, you'll be in charge as we agreed... I think it's time one of the Storm Hawks be acquainted with someone, very, very close to me..." She smirked.

Dark Ace was a little confused by her sentence, he never saw Cyclonis close to anyone but her grandmother. But he didn't question her statement.

"If there's anything you need Master, I am at your service if you require my assistance at any point." He bowed to her.

"Thank you Dark Ace, but that won't be necessary. I at least expect to see Cyclonia in one piece when I return". She said whilst mounting her ride.

"Of course Master." He bowed to her once more.

"Good." She said whilst starting up her ride, several Talons were waiting on the edge of the hangar, they followed after her as she exited it.

 _Be safe Master..._ Dark Ace thought to himself.

Dark Ace watched as his Master rode off, he was concerned, she barely ever left the Terra, let alone lead an expedition herself. Something felt odd. All he could do was wait, keep Cyclonia under control as she had ordered.

Biding his time, awaiting her return.

A young blonde girl flew into a whirlwind of a storm, flying her Heliscooter towards the falling Storm Hawk, Piper.

"I've got you" The girl spoke, clutching at Pipers arm whilst surrounded by a purple light.

"Who's got me?" Piper asked.

The girl pulled Piper up onto her skimmer, Piper wrapped her arms around the girls waist securely, worried she would fly off into the storm again.

"How are we not being effected by the storm!?" Piper shouted out.

"This!" The blonde girl said pointing to a small purplish-pink crystal around her neck.

The girl flew them to safety on a nearby piece of land, waiting for the storm to die out, sitting on her scooter to ensure it wouldn't fly off into the storm.

"Just hold onto me okay?" The blonde girl said.

"You... You saved my life. How can I ever thank you, I don't even know your name!" Piper said graciously.

"Lark, my name is Lark". She smiled at Piper.

"I'm Piper, of the Storm Hawks!" Piper replied.

"Oh the Storm Hawks! I've heard of you guys." Lark beamed at her.

"That force field you created, that was amazing! I've never seen anything like it!" Piper said excitedly.

"Oh that's nothing, I know a little about crystals but..." Lark paused

"You're into crystals too? So am I!" Pipers excitement building.

"Oh that's so cool! I've never met anyone else who was really into crystals" Larks smile not fading once.

"You have to see my collection!" Piper added excitedly.

"Oh really? That would be so awesome! Thank you! When the storm dies down, I will get you back home safely, no problem." Lark smiled warmly at Piper.

"I can't thank you enough, if you weren't out here, I don't know what would have happened". Piper still being extremely gracious.

"Oh it's nothing, honest. I'm sure you'd have done the same if it was me in trouble! It's what the Storm Hawks do, right?" Lark replied.

 **KABOOM!** A huge thunderclap erupted around them, the two almost oblivious began to burst out laughing. Piper liked Lark, she seemed to be someone of similar mindset and interests to her, they connected almost instantly.

The duo chatted for several hours, waiting for the storm to die out before Lark flew Piper back to the Condor. The girls both laughed as they flew into the hangar, talking and laughing about their time in the storm, Piper led Lark to the bridge and the two sat down.

"Hey Stork! Where is everyone?" Piper asked.

"Um, out looking for you..." Stork replied, already annoyed at their laughter as they had walked in.

Lark whispered something to Piper and the duo burst out laughing again.

Stork let out a deep groan and a sigh before he radioed in for someone.

A short time later the rest of the Storm Hawks returned.

Piper laughed with Lark, Lark clutching her stomach and beaming as the two laughed hard together. Stork holding his ears.

"Shh. Hey Aerrow! This is Lark! She pulled me out of the storm." Piper introduced her to her friends, her face lit up.

Lark smiled at the red headed boy.

"Uh, hi?" Aerrow responded, not sure how to respond.

"And guess what! She's into crystals too!" Piper said gesturing at a small purple stone in Larks necklace.

"Oh I've got a few but I don't know as much as Piper" Larks smile never fading, a large grin on her face.

"So not true! Lark actually created a force field that protected us from the storm! We didn't even get hit by a single rain drop! We almost forgot about the storm!" Piper sounding extremely excited.

Lark giggled "Until that really loud thunder!"

"Kaboom!" Both piper and Lark shouted out simultaneously.

The two began to laugh hysterically again.

"My ears are still ringing!" Piper said.

"A total buzzarama!" Lark added.

The two laughed some more, Piper stood up from her seat and handed a map to Aerrow, the item Piper could have lost her life trying to retrieve.

"Oh here! Lark helped me figure out the coordinates. Terra Tundras!" Piper said to Aerrow.

"Oh been there once or twice, not much but hills and dirt." Lark added.

"Set a course, whatever the Cyclonians are up to there we'll find out". Aerrow directed at Stork.

"So." The blonde Storm Hawk leaned close to Lark "You're into crystals." he paused.

Lark looked at Piper wide eyed at the blondes awful attempt of conversation, Pipers face almost identical in reaction.

"How awesome." He finished his sentence with a huge grin on his face.

The two sniggered together at him before bursting out in hysteric laughter once again.

He gestured to Aerrow.

"Girls" Aerrow said, shrugging.

The Storm Hawks pet jumped on the table rather viciously, Lark approached it.

"Hey little guy. What's your name?" She said leaning close to him, reaching forward to pet him.

He growled at her before attempting to lunge at her before Aerrow grabbed, pulling him back by the tail. "Radarr! What's wrong with you?" Aerrow asked his pet.

"Ah, it's okay, after all I am a stranger" Lark said.

"Hardly! You saved my life! That makes you a best friend forever!" Piper said smiling at Lark.

"Hey! You wanna see my crystal lab!?" Piper asked excitedly.

"Oh! Do I!?" Lark squealed with excitement in response.

The two ran out of the bridge, Lark following Piper through the Condor.

Lark sensed something. Stopping in her tracks. "Oh! You know what, I forgot my crystals on the bridge! Go ahead, I'll meet you there!" She smiled at her.

"Uhh, sure" Piper shrugged, seeming a little confused but shook it off before continuing to her lab.

Lark turned to face Radarr who was lurking behind a box, following her.

She followed him, leaning over the box.

"Oh, aren't you cute following after me?" Lark said tapping Radarr lightly on the nose.

"Here" Lark said, pulling out a pink crystal with a metal frame around it from her pouch "Want a snack?" She held it out to his face.

He sniffed at it and as he did so, Lark grabbed him. "Gotcha!" She pressed the crystal against Radarr, who instantly turned invisible. Lark looked around to make sure no one was watching before throwing the invisible body of animal into the box he had been hiding behind.

"There. That aught to keep you out of my hair..." The final sentence in a slightly darker tone of voice, the voice of Master Cyclonis herself.

 _They have no idea who I am... They've let me into their home, their lives... I have them right where I want them..._

Lark continued down the hallway, taking a little time to not make Piper suspicious. She spotted Piper who was stood outside the door to her lab. Piper opened the door as Lark stepped nearer. Lark peering inside.

.

"Wow..." She said before walking inside.

 _Quite different to what I had imagined..._

Lark looked around at all the crystals Piper had. "Wow! Boomers, blazers, icers ooh is that a floater!" She said walking over to the large, dark blue floating crystal and holding her hand above it.

"You've got quite a collection!" Lark said sounding impressed.

"It's my favourite spot on the ship, the only place I can relax and be me" Piper replied whilst leaning against her desk.

Lark smiled a little. "Where are your books?" She asked.

"I don't really have any." Piper replied.

"You mean you taught yourself all of this?" Lark asked, looking both impressed and curious to the answer.

 _I'm... I'm impressed..._

"I work mostly on trial and error. More error some days than other, for example. Never combine a slimer crystal with an eruption stone. I learned that the hard way." Piper said pointing at an overflowing box full of green slime.

Lark laughed after looking at the box "Oh, I'll remember that." She smiled, walking over to lean on the desk, resting up next to Piper.

"The guys just don't really understand what I do sometimes." Piper said with a slightly saddened tone in her voice.

"Hmph! Boys!" Lark trying to lift the mood and smiling at Piper.

"It's nice to have another girl around" Piper responded, her tone cheerier.

"Yeah... I don't have many friends either..." Lark replied, a slightly awkward, saddened tone in her voice.

"Hey, what's this do?" Lark, swiftly changing the subject. Gesturing at a metal object before picking it up to examine it.

 _What the heck is this thing?_

"It's a crystal scope, helps me figure out what's what." Piper answered.

Lark held the scope a little too close to her necklace crystal, the scope buzzed as an odd sound came from it, Lark swiftly moved the scope away, he face a little startled.

"Wow, your shielding crystals pretty powerful." Piper said.

"Oh it's nothing special, lots of them out there if you know where to look!" Lark added, putting the scope back down on the desk.

"Hey! Here's something I'm experimenting with" Piper said, bringing out a turquoise rectangle shaped crystal in a metal frame.

 _Blocking crystal... Best be careful near that..._

"It's a blocking crystal". She continued, she held it up to the floater crystal and it flashed and it dropped from the air before eventually rising back up.

 _Like I didn't already know..._

"I just need to figure out a way to make the charge last longer, why don't we try it on yours!" Piper suggested.

"Uh... I think we're getting close to the Tundras.. Why don't you show me the rest of the ship before we get there?" Lark said nervously before abruptly walking towards the exit of Pipers lab.

Piper following shortly after, showing Lark a little of the Condor before the two headed back out onto the bridge. Aerrow turned to face them as they entered.

"Have you seen Radarr?" He asked.

Piper looked to Lark, Lark shrugged. "I'm sure he's around somewhere." Piper replied.

"We're approaching the Terra Tundras!" Stork shouted out loudly, earplugs in his ears.

"Larks right, mostly hills and dirt" Aerrow said looking at the Terra through the Condors telescope. "Wait! Something's going on down there!" He continued, releasing the telescope and walking towards Lark.

"Come on Finn lets check it out" He said to the blonde.

"No!" Lark held up her arms stopping Aerrow. "Piper and I will go, I know this Terra and isn't Piper best at recon?"

 _Please, just buy it..._

Lark said smiling at Piper, Piper smiling back at her, clearly Lark's quote had stroked her ego by the look on her face.

"That's right! I am". Piper said smugly, walking over to Aerrow.

"We'll just do a quick pass and report back". She said holding Aerrows shoulder reassuringly.

"Come on Lark!" Piper continued and the duo walked to the hangar mounting Larks skimmer and flying out of the Condor down towards the Terra. Piper holding onto Larks waist for security.

"We should go back and get the guys." Piper suggested.

"The two of us made out just fine in the storm, we'll be fine here." Lark reassured her, sounding a little annoyed.

"I don't know, it seems like a lot going on down there" Piper replied, concerned.

"Why do you wanna go running back for help on a simple recon mission?" Lark responding, her tone definitely more annoyed.

"That's not what I was saying". Pipers tone getting more upset.

"You want me to turn around?" Lark replied, much more annoyed sounding now.

 _Don't start to irritate me now Piper..._

"No" Piper responded rather bluntly.

"Well then, lets go!" Larks tone of voice much cheerier as she flew her Heliscooter the Terra.

They landed, walking over to a cliff side, not too close to the mine.

"I'm gonna take a closer look" Piper said pulling out her binoculars.

"Wow, definitely some kind of mining expedition" Piper said with a tone of surprise.

Lark looked at Piper as she looked down at the ground with a look of shock on her face.

"Crystal dust!" Her tone excited.

"This is what the Cyclonians are after!" Piper continued, bending down to examine the pinkish purple dust on the ground, touching it.

"It's the same structure as your shielding crystal..." Piper said, looking up towards Larks necklace.

"Told you there were lots of them if you knew where to look" Lark added, dodging the bullet again.

"That many crystals could shield an entire squadron!" Pipers tone more concerned once again. "Maybe even an entire Terra!" She continued.

 _That would be the plan..._

"Ah, impressive isn't it." Lark said, putting both her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I guess..." Piper added. "We can't let them get away with this... We've gotta tell Aerrow!" Piper said walking back towards the direction of Larks Heliscooter.

Lark swiftly grabbed Pipers arm. "What's the rush! Don't you wanna stick around and find out what's really going on?" Lark smirked darkly, still clutching Pipers arm.

"I think I already know what's going on". Piper replied, pulling her arm away from Lark and crossing her arms.

"What's that?" Lark smiled.

"You're working for the Cyclonians aren't you!" Piper said pointing at her.

"Piper, I can honestly say that, I don't work for the Cyclonians." She smirked, her voice now darker than before, much more familiar a tone of voice to Piper.

"No, I guess you don't work for them..." Piper said pulling out her blocking crystal from her pouch and holding it up. "It's the Cyclonians who work for you!" Piper pushed her blocking crystal against Larks necklace.

"Isn't that right". The crystal buzzed, flashing from Lark to Cyclonis' form. "Master Cyclonis".

Cyclonis' form and "Larks" flashing back and forth as the crystals energy flow was blocked momentarily.

Cyclonis held her hand up to her necklace in her "Lark" form.

"Well I've just gotta know" She started, touching her crystal. Transforming herself out of her disguise. "How'd you figure it out?" Cyclonis continued, smirked deviously.

"Wasn't like it was that hard. The only Cyclonian who knows that much about crystals is the Master herself. Why the disguse?" Piper asked.

"Like you'd ever invite me over to hang out..." Cyclonis turned away from Piper slightly.

 _Why did I say that..._

"You know I've heard a lot about you Piper." She looked back up at her, Pipers face looked uneasy. "About your, crystal mastery. I wanted to see for myself." Cyclonis' smirk now returning.

Piper stood with her hands on her hips. "So you pulled me from that storm just so you could destroy me?" Piper said, anger now across her face.

"Oh I didn't come to destroy you... I came to ask you to join me" Cyclonis stepped closer to Piper, smiling much more evilly.

Pipers face looked horrified at her offer.

"See, we're a lot alike, you and me." Cyclonis evil smile not fading from her pale face. Piper looked disgusted at Cyclonis' statement. "More than you'd like to admit." Cyclonis continued.

 _Let's hope our time together is enough to sway her to my way of thinking..._

"Come on Piper imagine the two of us working together. The world would be ours." Cyclonis said clenching her fists lightly, smiling at her.

"You've gotta be kidding I'd never join you!" Piper protested.

"Well, there's always the alternative". She said as Talons flew up behind her, Pipers face now looking more worried.

 _I was afraid it would have to come to this Piper..._

"You'll have the best seat in the house, for your friends destruction". She said darkly. Placing a cloaking crystal into the bottom of her staff.

"Attack!" She said shooting back a purple light towards her Talons, they all disappeared in her bright purple flash.

Piper gasped as she saw the Talons simply disappear, invisible.

Cyclonis pulled a different crystal out, a darker purple crystal, placing this one into the top of her staff, turning back towards Piper.

"Now, where were we girlfriend?" She grinned at Piper evilly.

"So all this, this friendship was just some twisted game to you?!" Piper said, pulling out her own staff.

"I don't have time for friends! I have a world to conquer!" Cyclonis' tone much less "friendly". Cyclonis held up her staff, swiping at Piper, but Piper was quick and blocked her hit.

The two battling back and forth, hitting the metal of their staffs against one another, Cyclonis moving swifter, throwing Piper to the ground.

Piper yelled out as she fell to the ground with a light thud.

Cyclonis held her staff down towards Pipers face. "It's amazing how much you can learn about a person after a few hours" Pipers face looking into Cyclonis' a slight sadness. "And I think I know you pretty well now Piper!" Cyclonis spat. "Well enough to know your next move before you even make it." Piper cowered, feeling defenceless.

Cyclonis sent a blast towards Piper, Piper screamed out as a purple electric energy surged through her body, her staff flying out of her hands.

Cyclonis walked up towards Piper as she groaned, Piper squealed as Cyclonis drew closer, gasping for her staff which was beside her on the ground.

Cyclonis had made her way over to Piper, pulling her staff back behind her and in the air, lunging her staff towards Piper.

Piper deflected her, Cyclonis flew backwards and onto the ground herself.

"I learned a lot about you too, my friend" Piper said, still on the ground.

The fall hurt, but she had grown more used to the physical pain from her last encounter with the Storm Hawks. Cyclonis used her staff to pull herself up from the ground, groaning as she stood.

"You're so naive... We were never friends!" Cyclonis said angrily, holding her staff out towards Piper once again. Pulling her staff back and firing a purple blast of energy in her direction.

Piper dodged, jumping out of the way, flipping herself up in the air and over Cyclonis. Cyclonis watched Piper twist and turn above her in the air.

"You can act all tough and destroy the world, but you can't hide what you really are" Piper spoke.

Cyclonis face changed, more curious.

 _Oh this will be good..._

"A lonely girl who desperately wants a friend." Piper continued.

Cyclonis was enraged at her statement.

You know nothing about me Piper!

Piper swiped, hitting Cyclonis' staff from her arms as she had lost focus momentarily. Her staff spun up in the air, Cyclonis watched it falling. Piper shot out at the cloaking crystal in the bottom of her staff. Cyclonis eyes widened with shock, worry and irritation.

Cyclonis realised her Talons would no longer be cloaked...

Cyclonis watched as her Talons fell from the sky, from their rides and at the hands of Pipers team mates.

 _I'm not done with you yet Piper... So long my "friend"..._

"I still have one trick left..." Cyclonis said with mass anger on her face. "You know what this is, don't you?" Cyclonis held up a purple crystal in her hand, aiming it and shooting its energy at Piper, a sadistic smile plastered across her face.

Piper rose from her bent over stance, the crystal was ineffective on her.

"Oblivion crystals won't work on friends..." Piper smirked.

Cyclonis pulled the crystal back, looking at it.

 _But... How..._

"Even if they were only friends for a moment" Piper continued.

Cyclonis' face changed again, she no longer looking confused, but angry once more.

"It's a dud, Master" Piper said smugly.

 _You are NOT my friend! And you never were!_

"This isn't over you know!" Cyclonis said, a blinding light surrounding her as she teleported off the Terra.

Cyclonis appeared, back in Cyclonia, back in her lab. Anger ran through her body, she clutched tightly at the oblivion crystal. Letting out a loud scream, throwing the crystal across the room.

Her scream echoing through the halls of Cyclonia.

Dark Ace ran into the room, recognising his Masters scream. "Master! You have returned! Are you alright?" His tone concerned.

"Yes... Get out..." She said, anger in her voice.

"But Master I heard you scre-"

"Out!" She roared, her face filled with hatred and anger.

Dark Ace nodded, bowing before swiftly exiting her lab on her request.

Cyclonis fell to her knees, she felt weak. She had let Piper get the better of her, she had allowed herself to be engrossed in the false friendship and in her foolishness had lost focus of her task... She had allowed herself to get close to Piper, more than she wanted. They had been friends...

Cyclonis felt a wetness run down her cheek, she touched her face, a single tear on her finger.

 _What is this... I cannot show weakness... Friendships are irrelevant... I don't need anyone else... I have Dark Ace, Ravess, Snipe... They all serve me... That's all I need... This isn't over Piper, I will destroy you for what you've done to me, you made me feel weak._

Cyclonis got to her feet. She exited her lab in search for Dark Ace, she soon found him training the Talons in combat. They were useless as always and Dark Ace was a little agitated with them.

"Dark Ace". He heard his name in her soft tone behind him, he turned.

"Master" He bowed.

"Forgive my earlier outburst, the Storm Hawks... They are more of a nusiance than I gave you credit for, I misjudged them, and I misjuged you too Dark Ace."

"It's quite alright Master, I understand your reasoning, the Storm Hawks will not be a problem for much longer, I can assure you of that."

She wanted to believe him, but she knew they were crafty. She had faith that he would prevail, eventually anyhow.

"You've done well Dark Ace, Cyclonia is in one piece and everything seems to be in order here. You may do what you wish for the rest of the day." She said whilst exiting the room.

Before he could even reply to her, she had already left.

 _I will not be made a fool of Storm Hawks... You'll see I have much more in store for you... All of you.._

xxxxxxxxx

There we have it! I think I will skip The Black Gorge episode given neither Dark Ace or Cyclonis appears in it. Opinions? I don't want to make too many filler chapters of just the duo discussing tactics and such as I feel it may trail off into a super romantic fic (don't worry, I've been working on a side romance one for Cyclonis/Dark Ace for anyone wanting that anyway. And another fic with Cyclonis, side projects yaaay!) Review if you like!


	16. Velocity

Hey guys! I do apologise for the lack of updates, I'm back in university as well as going through family issues so spare time is very limited and the spare time I am getting I'm using to meet celebrities (as that's my major hobby) if anyone is interested though I have been posting a few Master Cyclonis based YouTube videos and fan art! Just drop me a message if you're interested in those things haha! Anyway, I will stop rambling on as usual: Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been several months since the incident with Piper. Cyclonis heard of Repton being ambushed on his home Terra, but she didn't care much for him really, he was merely a pawn in her plans. Master Cyclonis hadn't spoken much to anyone unless it was to give orders or punishments. Dark Ace had been requested to have lunch with his Master, it was unusual, she rarely, if ever allowed anyone to dine with her any more.

Dark Ace was almost flattered.

Cyclonis worked in her lab, not realising the time. She was working on a crystal experiment. Combining crystals, making weapons.

"Master Cyclonis" A deep voice echoed through Master Cyclonis' lab, the voice of none other than Dark Ace himself.

Master Cyclonis turned, she paused her works on her crystal machine. Dark Ace bowed as she faced him.

"Dark Ace?" She sounded a little confused.

"Master, forgive me but lunch has been prepared and I was awaiting your arrival, but I see you are busy, perhaps another t-"

He was cut off.

"It's quite alright Dark Ace, thank you for reminding me. Lead the way." She gestured, walking up towards him.

Dark Ace bowed before walking out of her lab, walking a little slower than his usual pace to ensure his Master would walk alongside him.

"May I ask why is it you requested my company Master?" Dark Ace was never really good with small talk. He did his best however.

"Well, I have a task for you Dark Ace, rumour has it, there's a little race on Terra Saharr." She paused as the duo entered the dining room where the Cyclonian chefs had prepared lunch. Cyclonis' personal dining room table wasn't as large as Dark Ace remembered, it was a medium sized round table with a Cyclonian crest upon it.

Cyclonis sat at her seat, a Talon pushed her seat up for her. She gestured for them all to leave, and they did.

"So Saharr?" Dark Ace said as he had taken his own seat.

"Yes, some of the Talons picked up a poster, some Sky Knight race, knowing our friends the Storm Hawks, they'll enter, they love an ego boosting race." She said, placing her napkin onto her lap and picking up her fork.

"So, you want me to go in and sabotage the race and humiliate the Storm Hawks?" Dark Ace questioned.

"No" She paused. "I want you to enter that race, ensure the Sky Knights egos are at their highest, make them want to win, make them want to risk anything to have the fastest rides. I have several Power Amps, none of the Sky Knights will have any, we can use those for them to trade parts off their own vehicles, then we fly the parts back to Cyclonia where they will be destroyed..."

"Leaving the Sky Knights without many working rides... Master, that is pure genius" He smirked to her.

Cyclonis smiled back at him. "Thank you Dark Ace." She said, eating some of her food.

"I have a custom built skimmer and tailor made disguise all set up for you Dark Ace". She continued.

"Would it not be better to use a cloaking crystal Master?" Dark Ace questioned.

"No... The girl Piper would see right through it" Cyclonis responded.

"Master... Forgive me if I am being intrusive, but, that day on Tundras... You haven't spoke of it since" Dark Ace put down his fork.

"I... The girl, she saw through me... She figured it out and I... I was weak..." She looked down at her plate.

"Master..." He said, with a slight apologetic tone.

"It's fine Dark Ace. I was weak, I saw that girl as a... A friend... I was weak, she took me... Lark... Into her home and I gave in, for a split second I forgot what my goal was... I saw potential in that girl and she threw whatever glimmer of friendship we had back in my face!" The last sentence echoing through the room as Cyclonis slammed her knife down onto the table.

"Forgive me Master, I did not mean to anger you." Dark Ace feeling a little guilty, he clearly had hit a raw nerve.

"Anyway, the plan..." She changed the subject. Discussing the rest of the plan for Saharr as they dined together.

Cyclonis gifted Dark Ace a small box, a crystal. "And when you are greeted by the Storm Hawks, give them this little present from me". She gave a half smile.

When they finished the meal, the duo exited the room. Cyclonis gestured for her Talons to clear up the dining room. Dark Ace walked alongside his Master, escorting her back to her lab.

"Master, forgive me, but Lark?" He wondered why of all names she chose that as her pseudonym.

"Lark... It was the name I gave the doll my grandmother gave me..." She said entering her lab, without another word.

Dark Ace had arrived at Terra Saharr with several Talons, they had set up camp with the Sky Knights, biding their time, waiting for the opportune moment to eavesdrop into one of the conversations and scam the Sky Knights for every part he could. Dark Ace had chosen a name, The Knight of Xerxes, the name still showed power, it was a title he once considered himself after betraying the Storm Hawks. He wore the attire Master Cyclonis had gifted him, it was well made, comfortable too.

Dark Ace had been listening in for the past few hours, the Storm Hawks blonde boy was in a bit of a dilemma, he was the one, the one Dark Ace would prey on. The day passed to night, Dark Ace patrolled the area, listening out, waiting, biding his time, hoping tonight was the night.

 _Bingo..._

Dark Ace overheard the Sky Knight of the Third Degree Burners, Blister, bullying the blonde Storm Hawk boy in a nearby tent.

"Better make the next one a double". The boy said depressed, ordering another drink.

Dark Ace flicked a gold coin towards the table, the coin span as it hit the table.

"Allow me". He spoke.

The two Storm Hawks, the Wallop and the blonde looking towards him at his "kind" gesture.

"I think you and I can..." he paused, pushing down the spinning coin from the table to a halt.

"Help each other out". He continued.

The two boys looked at one another.

The disguised Dark Ace looked at them with his piercing crimson eyes as they looked back towards him.

"I have a Power Amp, I can trade you it. But it will come at a price, I have some friends in need of Crystal Converters, I want 2 sets."

"Dude, that's both our skimmers?" The blonde replied.

"Do you want to win the race or do you want to scrub dirt off Blisters ship?" He replied.

"And this Amp..."

"Will ensure your Sky Knight will win, fastest Power Amp in the Atmos." Dark Ace bragged.

"Then mister, you've got yourself a deal!" He said shaking hands with the disguised Dark Ace.

The trio discussed the trade, Dark Ace would hand over the Amp in exchange for their Crystal Converters from their skimmers.

 _What they don't count on, is how many Amps I have to trade with the rest of the Sky Knights..._ Dark Ace smirked to himself.

Dark Ace exited his tent, smirking as his plan was going ahead, the Sky Knights were trading their parts in for faster upgrades to a single ride as word got out the Storm Hawks had a Power Amp, the other squadrons were being led by 'The Knight of Xerxes'. Meanwhile Dark Ace ensured their traded parts were being flown out and destroyed back on Cyclonia.

The next morning broke, the day of the race. Dark Ace exited his tent after a relatively rough night sleep. The air had been hot the night before, hotter than Cyclonia for sure. A mass of chickens gathered outside, he shooed them away, swiping his arms in the air.

 _I really hate birds..._ Dark Ace thought has he headed towards his custom built skimmer. Master Cyclonis always ensured even his disguise vehicles were to the highest of standard. Geared up in the Knight of Xerxes custom colours. Dark Aces ride was easily the smallest in comparison with the Sky Knights custom built rides that they had destroyed half of their vehicles in order to build.

The Sky Knights revved their engines.

"All of you represent the best Sky Knights of the southern skies". The red Mohawk Sky Knight spoke, their squadrons behind cheered.

"The first to grab the crystal amulet at the end wins" he continued, holding up a drawing of the amulet.

Dark Ace focused on the dusty plane ahead of him, almost ignoring the words being spoken, just awaiting the word...

"No weapons, no flying..." He paused.

Dark Ace looked to Aerrow who was at his right side, Aerrow looked back over at him.

"Now we're gonna see who's the best of the best of the best... Of the best" the red headed Mohawk man said before walking out of the way of the skimmers.

Dark Ace joined in, revving his engine, ready to ride out.

"On your mark..."

Dark Ace preparing himself, leaning forward in his skimmer slightly, his eyes focused.

"Get set!"

 _Just get on with it already!_

He spoke too soon, one of the Sky Knights, one of those Absolute Zeroes skimmers drove off too soon speeding up and into the sky, out of control.

"Okay...Go!"

The air horn was sounded, Dark Ace rode forwards.

Dark Ace flew ahead of several Sky Knights, ahead of Aerrow.

 _Rather pitiful, my ride is a fraction of the size and none of these idiots can keep up._

Dark Ace could hear some of their vehicles spinning or crashing out of control.

 _Making the job easy for me..._

Aerrow was on his tail.

"I thought all of you were supposed to be good!?" Dark Ace mocked him, smirking under his helmet.

Dark Ace sped towards a cavern, Aerrow and another rider trailing behind.

"You think you have what it takes?" he taunted Aerrow further.

"Try me!" Aerrow replied cockily.

Dark Ace slammed into Aerrows tire, which stunned Aerrow momentarily.

He heard the other Sky Knight crashing behind him.

 _Such idiots, can't even keep their eyes on the road._

Dark Ace could hear the tannoy announcing the progress of the race as they were back out into the open sands.

Dark Ace drove further, faster, one of the Sky Knights drove up alongside him, he pulled out his blade and sliced off the breaks to the Sky Knights skimmer, sending him out of control and hurling towards a rock.

Dark Ace heard the rock crumbling and fall behind them, a small dust cloud following up behind.

"Guess you've forgotten, Sky Knights don't cheat!" Aerrow said, driving up alongside Dark Ace.

Dark Ace getting a little more angered, he pulled back, accelerating up along the left side of Aerrow.

"Good for you Aerrow" he paused, pulling off his helmet.

"But I'm not a Sky Knight" he continued, smirking at his statement.

"Dark Ace!" Aerrow replied with a look of hatred on his face.

Dark Ace pulled out his blade, swiping it in Aerrows direction. Once, twice. Missing. Third swipe he hit into one of the tall rocks, it began to swiftly crumble and topple behind Aerrow.

He accelerated forward, Aerrow doing the same as he managed to catch up. Dark Ace held his blade up towards Aerrows direction once again, holding it out to slash through yet another rock. Hearing it crumble and crash down behind him as he accelerated into the distance.

Dark Ace heard Aerrow accelerate up alongside him now. The large pieces of the Condor lit up as he accelerated forwards. Aerrow rammed his skimmer into Dark Aces own. It didn't recoil him, Aerrow sped ahead but Dark Ace recovered and tailed him, holding his blade out alongside him.

Dark Ace sent shots out towards Aerrow as the red head had spotted the crystal amulet. Aerrow spun out of control but recovered, tailing Dark Ace once again. Dark Ace turned around to face the boy behind him, Aerrow lunged forward off his own skimmer to punch him. But Dark Ace was ready, he dodged, jumping up and out of the way, both Aerrow and Dark Ace held their fists in the air, ready to strike on one another.

A sound came alongside him, a chicken. The yellow feathered creature jumped up into his face, it must have been waiting inside his skimmer or in Aerrows, it startled him, Dark Ace fell to his own skimmer. Aerrow landed on top of him, standing on his back and squashing him into his skimmer.

He looked to Aerrows skimmer as the idiot boys pet launched another chicken at him. Dark Ace dodged.

 _How irritating! That pet ought to be put down!_

Aerrow rode forward, Dark Ace tailed, speeding forwards passed him. He heard Aerrows engine, he watched as the boy accelerated alongside him. Both reached for the amulet, Dark Ace looking to Aerrow as the boys face was fixated on the amulet in front of them. Dark Ace smirked.

Aerrow grabbed the amulet.

 _And he thinks he's won..._

Aerrow celebrated with his pet, kissing the amulet.

Dark Ace let out a hearty laugh.

"You thought that's what this was about, a little trinket?" Dark Ace smirked.

"Uh...Yeah?..." Aerrow replied, sounding confused.

 _Oh Aerrow, you never think outside of the box do you?_

"Think, the racing skimmers have all crashed, all the other fighters on Saharr have been cannibalised for parts" Dark Aces smirk grew larger.

"Which means we're all sitting ducks!" Aerrow finally realised.

"Very good and as I bury you in the sand here" Dark Ace paused, placing a green crystal into his blade. The energy surged through it.

"My Talons are doing the same to your friends in the camp" Dark Aces sinister smirk still large as he held his blade up and towards Aerrow, sending a green shot behind him.

A cloud of green smoke emerged as the shot impacted the ground, moments after, a large tornado began swirling into the sky, a mass of dust and sand being pulled up from the ground around it, moving itself towards Aerrow quickly.

"Hope you like the storm, a little present from Master Cyclonis. Goodbye Aerrow." Dark Ace said darkly before laughing and speeding away from the oncoming storm.

Dark Ace turned to watch as Aerrow was dragged into the tornado, he laughed once more before flicking a switch on his skimmer and pressing a button to alert his Talons of the oncoming storm.

Dark Ace discarded his disguise in the back of his skimmer before he made his return to the Sky Knights place of camp, now accompanied by his fleet of Talons. Replacing his crystal back to his usual red kind too to ensure he could blast the squadrons of Sky Knights down below.

"Time to put a dent in the Sky Knight population" he announced to his Talons before they swooped down.

He watched as his Talons blasted at the Sky Knights on the ground below. Dark Ace watching as they scrambled, running around, passing objects around, attempting anything they could.

 _How pitiful, too bad none of you will survive once the storm draws in, this is rather amusing._

Dark Ace swooped down with his Talons, ready to blast the Sky Knights once more. His expression changed once he heard a familiar voice, Aerrow...

The boy flew up alongside two of his Talons and removed them from their rides. Much to his annoyance the boy circled back towards him.

"You! But..." Dark Ace was baffled, he was sure the tornado would have ripped the boy into pieces...

"Next time you try to finish off a Storm Hawk, might wanna try something different than a storm!" Aerrow responded.

 _I bet he's been waiting a long time to use that one..._

Dark Ace angered, he pulled his skimmer back. He flew back behind Aerrow now, pulling his blade swiftly from his back, slashing it forward and sending red shots in Aerrows direction. Missing each shot, annoyingly hitting one of his own Talons whose skimmers came hurling in his direction.

Dark Ace dodged.

 _New plan..._

"Form up around me!" He called out to his Talons who obeyed almost instantly on command.

Dark Ace and his talons tailed Aerrow, chasing him.

"Any last..." Dark Ace paused as he felt the wind change, something coming up behind them. A tent? The tarp blew off, revealing the most odd looking ship Dark Ace had ever seen.

"What is that thing!?" He questioned, looking stunned at the beastly looking ship behind him.

"I'd say it's the Calvary" Aerrow added.

The monstrous ship began to blast towards Dark Ace and his Talons, he swooped below. Trying to avoid the shots being fired. The shots pummelling his Talons to the ground, Dark Ace flew up, in an attempt to avoid them. But it failed, one of the shots impacted his skimmer, frying the engine.

Dark Ace roared out with annoyance and anger as his skimmer plummeted downwards.

Dark Ace opened up the wings to his glider before he impacted the ground. Annoyed, he had no means of getting off Saharr, he flew towards his crashed skimmer. Radioing in to Cyclonia for pick-up, knowing his distress call would alert Master Cyclonis.

Although he had been taken down, he had not failed in his mission, he hoped she would be forgiving or at least let him off lightly. He couldn't bare another set of recon missions.

His Master was hurting, he hoped her own failure would be enough to cloud her mind that he had done relatively well.

He dearly hoped she would see it that way...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

There we go! Sorry it took a while, really enjoyed doing this one! Next episode to be covered is pretty far out in the show "A Little Trouble". I have also written and completed a second fanfiction which is a little different, its a Cyclonis/Aerrow fic (not my usual pairing). I can start posting chapters for that if people wish, otherwise I was going to upload it after this one was finished, may be swayed if anyone is interested however! Let me know, reviews are welcomed!


	17. A Little Trouble

Hello all! I am doing my best to update these chapters during my spare time, university is demanding however! If anyone is interested, I've been doing some Cyclonis artwork on my DeviantArt account! Check it out if you like! I've also added a one-shot DA/MC fic here too recently! Anyway, that's enough about other things, on with this fic and it's next instalment!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young empress sat at her large ornate desk, writing things down with her feather quill onto the scrolls in front of her, several books lay open around her on the desk. Two Talons stood to the side of the door, holding weapons. The grand double doors opened, the familiar creaking sound followed by a ray of light which shone through whenever they opened.

She didn't look up, hearing footsteps getting closer to her, the sounds softly echoing through the room.

"Dark Ace, so glad you could make it on such short notice. I have a job for you, I'm sure you've heard of Snipes little project for his supposed 'super weapon'." She scribbled a diagram onto her scroll, looking up at a book as she did so.

"Of course Master, it's been all I've heard of for the past few weeks from the Talons and from what I'm aware, you've funded it?" He questioned.

"I was reluctant, and honestly I still have my doubts. After Ravess failed me with losing the leech crystals I had an intent for, as well as her failure to destroy the Storm Hawks with them, and not to mention the rumour of that ambush on Repton, I guess these things come in threes, I don't doubt some do-gooder Sky Knights will eventually try and mess things up for Snipe." Her tone of voice surprisingly calm.

"So, you want me to check on the progress? Or you want me to protect Snipe?" Dark Ace wasn't quite sure what she needed, she usually made it quite clear what he was to do.

"The first I suppose, just make sure he hasn't wasted my resources and has given me a good reason to allow him half of the Talons on Cyclonia to assist him build that ridiculous thing. If it's going well and he pulls it off, I will be impressed. If not, I've already prepared a punishment for him upon his return." Cyclonis' voice still calm and collected. She ran her finger along one of the pages of the book, scanning it for information.

"As you wish Master" he bowed to her before exiting.

Dark Ace had taken it upon himself to surprise Snipe with his flying visit. As his Master had predicted, some do-gooder Sky Knights planned to attack or spy. Albeit, he didn't expect the Storm Hawks, but there it was in plain sight, the Condor hovering behind the ship. Snipe, the idiot clearly hadn't ensured the ship didn't have any obvious blind spots, a design flaw for sure.

Dark Ace flew towards the airships construction site, heading towards the bridge of Snipes ship, where he assumed he would be observing the construction process, he was right, he walked straight past Snipe, towards the window, looking outside of it.

"D-Dark Ace! What brings you here?" Snipe asked a little nervously.

"So this is the ultimate weapon I've been hearing so much about." Dark Ace said calmly, still keeping his gaze fixated out of the window.

"Oh yeah! When this bad boy is up and running, I'm gonna rock the quadrant!" Snipe replied, his confidence upped significantly, his voice filled with excitement, facing two of his Talon guards with a large smile on his face.

"Nice of you to invite the Storm Hawks on board to witness your crowning achievement." Dark Ace still calm, onlooking the surrounding area.

"The Storm Hawks?! Here?!" Snipe asked, feeling confused.

"That's right, you probably can't the Condor in that enormous blind spot behind your bloated ship." There it was, the usual aggravated tone of Dark Ace as he turned towards Snipe.

 _He wasted so much of Cyclonias resources and time on this piece of crap. Master Cyclonis didn't seem too bothered... She must just look for the thrill of the inevitable punishments now... Quite a frightening thought... At least I'm off the hook this time around... I hope..._

"Wait a minute, that's perfect!" Snipes tone more confident and cocky again.

Dark Ace began to walk away from Snipe as he continued to talk.

"When my super battleship blows the Storm Hawks and their Condor to pieces then everyone will know who's the baddest dude of them all!" Snipe feeling accomplished already, as though he was sure his ship could destroy the Condor.

Dark Ace thought otherwise, he stopped in his tracks, turning to face Snipe once again.

Snipe had paused to laugh before finishing his sentence "Me!" he said pointing to himself and chuckling some more.

"You've got your way" Dark Ace now paused, pulling his sword from his back and activating it, the sword became surrounded by a red energy. "I've got mine." He added before walking off to find the Storm Hawks.

Dark Ace didn't trust Snipes judgement and Master Cyclonis clearly had low expectations of him.

A short while passed, Dark Ace had been surveying the ship, searching for the Storm Hawks, eventually spotting them...

Dark Ace felt the ship beginning to move, realising the Storm Hawks would be attempting to escape soon enough.

 _Got you in my sights now Sky Knight..._

Dark Ace hurried to one of the corridors in their pathway, the only way to pass through, knowing they'd arrive very soon. He stood, waiting, sword activated and in hand.

Dark Aces intuition was right, he readied his weapon as he could hear the girls voice echoing through the metallic corridor, the additional sounds of their footsteps as they ran towards his direction.

"We've got to get to the engine room if we're gonna put this thing out of action!"

 _Oh no you don't Storm Hawks._

The Storm Hawks appeared from around the corner, the pet first, it squawked as it spotted him. Aerrow, the girl who was holding some baby Wallop and the blonde soon appeared after it.

"Too bad the only way to it is past me." Dark Ace said, swinging his sword slowly, raising it, clutching it in both hands, he darted a smirk in their direction.

Dark Ace looked at Aerrows attire, examining his poor and quite honestly hilarious disguise.

"I've never fought a janitor before..." He joked before laughing quite manically, his laughter halted as Aerrow had thrown the yellow janitors overalls at his face.

"Keep going" Aerrow called out to his team.

Dark Ace threw the clothing off himself, readying his weapon once more.

"I'll take care of him" Aerrow continued, his own weapons ready for combat.

"Afraid you've got that wrong Aerrow, this time I'm taking care of you!" Dark Ace adding, raising his blade above his head before lunging it hard towards the red head, Aerrow blocking his slash, countering his attack, pushing him back before jumping, spinning in the air and striking...

The loose metal ceiling above him came flying towards Dark Ace before he even had a chance to blink, let alone move out of its way.

Pain seared through Dark Aces body as the metal slammed him against the cold steel walls. He felt Aerrow forcing his weight against the roofing against the wall, pinning him in place. Dark Ace feeling his body crushing as he heard footsteps and a baby giggle.

He pulled out his blade and sliced though the roofing, the metal melting around his blade, he sliced it in half and freeing himself. Dark Ace swiped for Aerrow again, mustering all of his strength into the hit, the boy annoyingly blocked again.

 _The boy is fast! Too damn fast!_

Aerrow jumped back, swiping above Dark Ace, but he ducked. Dark Ace now swiping back up at Aerrow as the boy went in for another hit, Dark Ace pulled his sword back ready to strike down upon him. But the boy jumped up and around him before he could strike, the red head threw himself at Dark Ace and hitting his blade too quickly, the duo fell through the poorly built wall, the two landing outside of the ship on a balcony. Their blades collided as they battled it out Aerrow blocking, Dark Aces blade recoiled backwards, he recovered swiftly, pulling his sword down towards the boy, but Aerrow dodged again, his swipe hitting off a piece of Snipes awfully built ship. Swiping again, towards Aerrows face, but the boy leant backwards and ducked out of the way, Aerrow dodging, Dark Aces next swipe hitting off another piece of the flimsy ship.

Aerrow hit his blades into Dark Aces, but he held his ground. "Oooh we're making a mess out of your battle ship" Aerrow stated as he watched a chunk of metal fall into the clouds below.

Dark Ace shook his head "It's not mine." He proclaimed, pushing back at Aerrows blade and hit Aerrows arm, one of his blades flew out of his hands.

Aerrow managed to push him back with only one blade. Dark Ace heard the blade impact the metal grate floor behind him, looking at it, realising the boy was now vulnerable.

 _Not so confident without both of your weapons are you Aerrow..._

"You could take that last long jump" Aerrow looking fearful at the clouds below. Dark Ace continued. "But I'm sure a Sky Knight would rather fall by the sword of a superior opponent". Dark Ace added, easing his way towards Aerrow with his blade held steadily and ready to strike.

Suddenly the ship tilted over, hurling Dark Ace towards the metal railing, he gripped it to ensure he didn't fall over the edge. Aerrow had jumped on the platform below, jumping back up and to Dark Aces annoyance, picking up his second blade.

"May want to rethink that" the boy cockily replied.

Dark Ace let out a groan of annoyance as the boy raised his blades, Dark Ace scowling at the boy. He swiped his blade, Aerrow dodging. He turned at the sound of the Talons screaming and falling towards the clouds with their parachutes opened up. Dark Ace swiped for the boy as he wasn't looking, narrowly missing his face by inches, the red head dodged out of the way just in time. They both slashed weapons towards each other, blades colliding, making a spark of purple fly through the air around them. Aerrow pulled Dark Aces blade, disarming him, the blade flew into the sky, Dark Ace reaching out towards his blade.

 _God damn it..._

"You could jump" Aerrow spoke, Dark Ace now swiftly turning to face him.

"Or you could fall by the sword of a superior opponent" Aerrow mocking him, holding a single blade up to him, ready to strike.

Dark Ace stared at the boy with anger, looking around, a familiar sound was near, his anger fading, a smirk now upon his face.

"I think I'll jump." He said flipping himself backwards into the sky below, timing the jump just right, landing on the skimmer of one of the talons before throwing him off his ride to claim it for himself before flying up towards the Storm Hawks.

"You might want to find a better ride, cuz the one you're on is a one way ticket to the wastelands" Dark Ace said smugly.

Dark Ace flying himself back to Cyclonia, to report to Master Cyclonis.

Dark Ace arrived back at Cyclonia a mere few hours after he had abandoned Snipe and his monstrosity of a battleship. He assumed Master Cyclonis would still be in her study as he hadn't been gone for too long.

He decided to knock at the door, there were no Talons stood guard currently.

The doors flew open as he had knocked.

"Master Cyclonis" he walked towards her, noticed her lowering her arm, she must have opened the door herself. He bowed as he walked over to her.

"So the Storm Hawks destroyed Snipes airship and now the majority of Talons are now rushing out to assist the others." Her tone still calm to Dark Aces surprise.

"Y-Yes Master." He swallowed hard. How did she always know what happened before she was even informed? It was though she had eyes everywhere, always watching over him.

"As I expected, Snipe will be punished when he returns. I appreciate your efforts Dark Ace, I will ensure you have a replacement blade immediately." She closed one of her books. Stacking it neatly upon a pile of books she had on the edge of her desk.

"Thank you Master." He felt relieved, Snipe would be taking the brunt of whatever rage she had built up inside of her surely, she was too calm. She hated failure at the best of times.

"You are welcome Dark Ace, I noticed you have lost another sword. I will ensure you have another before tomorrow. Get yourself checked over in the hospital wing too. Now if you'll excuse me, I still have a lot of work to do. You may do as you please for the rest of the evening." She glanced up at him, a very slight smile directed at him.

He smiled to her before exiting.

 _You Storm Hawks are too interfering, and your interference will be what will cost you your lives. Each and every one of you will fall to Cyclonia... By my hand and the prophecy will be fulfilled... All in good time._

Cyclonis thought to herself, smirking sadistically to herself as she looked at her scroll.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

There you go! I apologise I can't be sure when I can update next! I will do my best! Review as always!


	18. The Prophecy of the Forbidden City

Hello my dear Cyclonians! I am sooo sorry for leaving this so long, I'm back in university and the workload is pretty demanding and horrendous, please send me your pity! Anyhow, this is loosely based on Harry Potter amongst other things. If you want regular updates on when I will be posting fic chapters and such, be sure to give me a follow on Twitter MasterCyclonis1!  
Anyway, no more rambling, enjoy this long awaited chapter!

Xxxxxxxx

The Master of Cyclonia stood before a cowering figure, a man of fame and high profile. The explorer I.J Domiwick.

"Rise". The Masters voice echoed through the dungeons of Cyclonia. Domiwick stood from his seat to face the young empress behind the bars. Snipe who stood to her far right had apprehended the prisoner on the Terra.

"What is your business here?" The girl asked, two Talon guards stood either side of her.

"I… I was merely looking for assistance, my expedition isn't going as well as I initially anticipated… Money is tight..." Domiwick swallowed hard, he walked towards the prison bars, taking hold of them, the cold metal against his sweating palms.

"So you assumed Cyclonia, _my_ Terra would be the perfect place to raid? Big mistake…" Cyclonis said, waving her hand in the air.

"No! Please! I was not here with intent to raid! I was merely looking for assistance as I have explained, expeditions aren't cheap and I was... I believe I have found the Forbidden City!" Domiwick pleaded, hoping the dark Master would have pity on him and show him mercy, he clenched his eyes tightly.

A smirk formed across her face, she chuckled softly. "The Forbidden City you say? Well, I think we may be able to arrange something, in exchange for your services. I don't care for the glory of discovering the city, I can guarantee you can be the first to discover it Domiwick. But, what I want is something much more valuable to me, a crystal called the Oracle Crystal. I will provide you with a whole fleet of Talons to use to your will, but betray me and this expedition will be your last, Domiwick." Cyclonis gestured for her Talons to release Domiwick from his holdings.

Domiwick exited the prison cell abruptly "I will not fail you Master, you have my word. I can't thank you enough for your generosity." Domiwick spoke darkly, a sinister smirk across his face.

"I don't doubt you will, your discoveries after all are legendary, do not think this is all free Domiwick, I expect payment made to Cyclonia, in one way or another. I will also lend you the services of commander Snipe, he will do as you instruct and ensure that no meddling do gooders get in the way," She announced, now darting her gaze towards Snipe.

Snipe didn't look impressed. "But, Master!?" He exclaimed.

"But nothing! You will do as instructed, or _you'll_ be the one spending a night in the dungeons Snipe." She continued, hearing Snipe let out an annoyed grunt.

Cyclonis exited the dungeon, Snipe swiftly turned to see his Master walking away, he gently jogged off behind her.

"Master!" he called out.

"Snipe, as I explained to Domiwick, I don't so much care for the glory of this discovery, but I don't so much trust Domiwicks skills either, he's all talk. When you get inside that temple, I want you to retrieve the crystal for me. No matter what it takes, and you know the drill Snipe, failure will have consequences." She spoke darkly.

Snipe had a large smirk across his face, he had to endure working under Domiwicks guidance but his Master was giving him a chance to prove himself once more, he had endured too much failure, but with Domiwick handing the Forbidden City out to him on a silver platter, he was sure he would not fail her this time, he would not be punished again.

Cyclonis head to her study shortly after Domiwick and Snipe had departed with a fleet of Talons. Cyclonis always knew of the existence and location of the Forbidden City ever since she had studied Domiwicks book, she was smarter than he was for sure, but the City was not without risk, that was why she sent those two in, she wasn't stupid. She knew the traps that would be laid out throughout the city, she also knew what the Oracle crystal had held.

 _You're just the pawns in my game…_

A voice echoed through the study. A familiar, welcomed voice. "Master Cyclonis" the words of the Dark Ace.

"How seldom it is for you to visit my study Dark Ace, should you not be out taking down some Sky Knights?" She spoke in a rather casual tone as she studied a few books she had laid out on her desk, without looking up to him as usual.

"I heard that you sent Snipe to the Forbidden City, is that really such a wise move?" He asked whilst looking up at her large ornate bookshelves.

"It's not so much of a concern Dark Ace, I have greater plans for the Forbidden City, I've known of its existence on Terra Xoam for quite some time, but never had means to excavate until now." She pulled open a drawer at her desk, pulling out a quill and a scroll and began jotting things down.

"I heard Mr Moss failed to contain that boy Aerrow after a successful capture... " Dark Ace said pacing around the room.

"Indeed… Much to our annoyance this means the Sky Knight is back in the open skies, after we had him for weeks, that idiot Moss failed to tell us he had even detained the Sky Knight on Zartacla." Cyclonis hissed, Dark Ace noticed her digging her quill hard into her scroll.

"I assure you Master, the Sky Knight will not be a problem for much longer. I have been working on different strategies, and I have punished Moss as you had instructed, he will not be an issue if he is to encounter the boy once more I can assure you." Dark Ace circled the desk, looking to the books and occasionally to his Master.

 _Empty words Dark Ace, the Sky Knight still roams after you make this promise to me all too often. But it's of no matter to me..._

"I'm not too concerned about the Sky Knight Dark Ace, just as I am not too concerned about Domiwick. I know what awaits in that temple, I know those Storm Hawks will inevitably follow Domiwick. The girl is curious, she will want to explore, even follow Domiwick, the time I spent with her, I learned a few useful things. I had no intent on destroying Domiwick, he will prove useful to us." She paused writing, looking up at Dark Ace as he circled past her desk.

He stopped in his tracks as his Master fixed her gaze upon him. "So what is the plan Master?" He asked.

She half smiled. "A prophecy Dark Ace, a prophecy that will be fulfilled and the key is within that temple, that crystal will be our key to fulfilling what is meant to be."

"Which is?" He asked.

"Atmos, under my control. Once and for all." Cyclonis smirked. She began to laugh to herself, visioning Atmos under her thumb, the Sky Knights in chains and the world at her fingertips. Dark Ace joined her in laughter. The Crystal was the key to her pathway to a darker world, her world.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Argh sorry this episode had some potential but given these two don't appear in it, just had to improvise! Hope it's acceptable! Reviews as always are welcome and if anyone ever wants a general Storm Hawks/Cyclonis/Dark Ace chat I am desperate for some people to obsess over this wonderful fandom with!


End file.
